Life of a King
by closet fan 16
Summary: The story picks up where the Anime left off. This story will appeal to all SK fans, but it leans towards a YohxAnna series. Enjoy, and please RR! closet fan 16
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own Shaman King, blah, blah, blah.

**Important Changes:** To fit my story, I have changed two things in SK:

1) Rather than a few months passing between the re-arrival of the destiny star, it has been 4 years; the characters are 17.

2) I will be using the dub names for characters, (Trey as opposed to Horro Horro, ect,) except for Hao; Hao is just a cooler name that Zeke.

This story will appeal to all SK fans, but it leans towards a YohxAnna series. The first chapter, (of many!) is somewhat slow because I have to set up plot/subplot, character, mood, diction, and tone.

Life of a King

Chapter one: Rebirth

_It's a clear night,_ thought the teen as he leaned on the windowsill of his large house. A slight breeze passed through his dark, neck-long hair, and he smiled. It was a good night.

_Man, you can see everything up there tonight,_ he measured. _Every star._

Bam. That one simple thought set off a chain reaction of thoughts;

_Stars. The destiny star. The tournament. Shit. I'm thinking of it again._

Yoh squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep the thought from going any further.

_Okay, think of something else. Anything else. The band. Sure, the band. We get together in a few weeks when Len comes back from Europe. It'll be great. The guys together again. We can use my love song… love song…love…love…shit._

The thought cascaded back in full force; breaking through his defenses and taking up all the space in his head:

_Love. If the tournament doesn't continue, I loose my chance at the title. If I can't be Shaman King…will…Anna leave?_

The feeling that came whenever this fear entered his system smacked him in the gut; as it had for the past 2 ½ years. It never bothered him before. For the first year, after the tournament ended, "great; break time." For the next few months, "meh, who cares?" Then, it happed. He had always known it, but it had never been really…real.

But that December day, when Yoh looked up from the floor in front of his treadmill, and saw Anna there, coming in from the snow, his love for her became full and real. For the next three months, he went through what all guys go through when they're in love; the one-sided tension, the attempts at conversation, and the object of the affection's obliviousness to it all. Then, on that June 17 day, over breakfast, Anna said something that conceived Yoh's fear:

(flashback)

_Yoh, aren't the eggs done yet?_

_Sorry, not yet Anna._

_Is this how you'll treat your future Shaman Queen? Well, at the rate the Grand Council is moving, you'll never have to worry about that._

(End of f.b.)

It wasn't so much the statement, but the tone; it was as if she didn't care if she wed him or not. As if she didn't even care about _him_ at all. If the Shaman Tournament didn't continue, would Anna leave? Was that all she cared about? Being the wife of the Shaman King? Didn't she lo-

_NO! Don't think that! She must feel something for me! Fuck. I can't believe this._

He kept telling himself that she had to feel something. Who would marry simply for status? For an easy life? Yoh answered his own question: _Plenty of people. But Anna isn't that shallow; she's strong, and smart, and beautiful. So beautiful. _

Yoh forced his hand through his hair. No way was he falling asleep tonight.

_Just, talk to her, dumbass_.

No way he had the courage t-

At that moment, all of Yoh's Christmas' came at once. The giant, silvery star of Yoh's hope came roaring across his line of sight; it was back, the destiny star.

Yoh's ecstasy could have given a hung-over Len an orgasm. His fears were over. His chance was here.

"Anna! Anna! Look outside! It's the desti-"

As he pelted around the corner, Yoh ran straight into Anna and broke her nose.

_OH… FUCK… NO._

Roughly 3 seconds later, after Anna had dislocated Yoh's jaw with the Legendary Left and put it back in place with her right, she showed Yoh his Oracle Bell. It was ringing and glowing orange. A moment later, a prerecorded message from Goldva was playing:

_Is it on, Silva?_

_Yes, Goldva._

_I don't think it's on._

_Trust me, it's on._

_It is?_

_Yes._

_You're sure?_

_YES!_

_Than stop talking!_

…

_Attention Shaman Fight Participants. The King of Spirits has dictated his wish for all participants to return to Patch Village immediately. There will be further information upon arrival. Thank you……… Silva, is it off?_

_No, Goldva, it's not._

_Well turn it off and stop talking like an idiot!_

_Sorry, Goldva._

_I SAID STOP TALK-_

The screen went blank.

"Well, Yoh," said Anna, "looks like you'd better get packing. We leave in the morning."

With that, Anna walked briskly into her room and shut the door.

_It's here. It's finally here._

Yoh nearly ran to his room to cry silent tears of joy. His chance with Anna had returned.

Well, what do you think? Please review, as I need feedback to give you the readers, the stories you desire and deserve. Long live Shaman King.

closet fan 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own Shaman King, blah, blah, blah.

The first chapter was rather bland because I was setting up plot/subplot, character, mood, diction, and tone. Now things can get interesting.

Chapter 2

After Yoh finished his 30 second weep session, he bolted out of his room and into the living area. Seizing the phone, he swiftly dialed Len's cell.

"How did you get this number?"

"Len, it's me!"

"Yoh!"

"So how's London?"

"Who gives a fuck! Did you see it!"

"Yeah! It's back on!"

"Oh, it's on. You're going down when we fight. I'll stick my fist in you're gut until blood comes out your-"

"Len, can we borrow one of your jets to get there?"

"WHAT? Did you just hear what-"

"Oh, and can the rest of the crew come too?"

"…sure."

"Great. Hang on, I'm getting another call. I'll make it three way…Hello?"

"Sup, bitches!"

"Trey!"

"Oh, bloody fantastic."

"I was just in the Canadian Rockies and I saw the star!"

"Well, snow bunny, so did the rest of the world. I really must congratulate you on finally reaching average intellect."

"Hey, go to hell!"

"Calm down. Trey, how soon can you get back to my place?"

"With Korry in Giant Spirit Form, about a half hour."

"I can reach Yoh's house with Bason in 20 minuets."

"Oh, really. I guess those short pants must reduce wind drag quite a bit."

"Hey, spiky, hold on, I'm getting a call…Hello?"

"What's up, aside from the cosmos and Len's hair."

cricket, cricket,

"What that suppose to be a joke, Jocco?"

"If I could punch you through the phone…"

"Enough! Just someone call Rio and tell him we're meeting at my place in 1 hour."

"K. Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bi-plane!"

cricket, cricket.

Yoh hung up last. It had been 8 months since he had seen everyone together. The last time was at Faust's wedding. He was done with the tournament, and so was Lysurg. Since he had finally convinced himself of Hao's death, he decided to just chill out, and Lysurg's method of "chilling out" was going to college two years early.

_Man, it'll be great seeing everyone again. I wonder if Len finally found someone-_

"Yoh! What the hell are you doing!"

"Umm, reminiscing?..."

"Oooo. Yoh knows a big word. Get your lazy but in gear and get your shit in a bag!"

"Sure thing, Anna. _Amidamaru_!"

With his usual grandeur, the samurai materialized beside Yoh.

"Yes, Yoh?"

"We'd better pack up. Care to help?"

"Do I have a choice?"  
"Of course I'll give you choice. I'll just tell Anna that you'd rather do your own thing while the future Shaman King…"

"Yoh, I ought to kick you in the nuts."

"Uhhh, you don't have feet."

"That's beside the poi-"

"Just, let's get this done."

After everyone met at Yoh's and was on board Len's jet, it was 2:00am. So everyone decided to get a little sleep. While they slept, Yoh lay in his seat staring at the seat ahead of him. Anna's seat.

_Dude, just tell her how you feel._

_And risk blowing it with her? Not a chance._

_Oh. And doing nothing has worked so far? What if she is interested in you, and thinks you aren't in her because of your doing nothing?_

_Okay, wise guy. What do I say to her? "Anna, I love you" seems a little "all in" don't you think? I'm not exactly smooth._

_Dude, face it. You're good looking. All those girls phoning you and talking to you and following you has to originate from something._

_Because I wear Tag?_

_Now you're making jokes to yourself. Do me a favor and look at yourself in a mirror. Seriously._

Yoh decided to listen to himself and got up to look at himself in the bathroom.

_Well,_ he said while looking in the mirror,_ nothing special._

_Oh, really. You've got a six pack that could rival Arnold's, you're pecks are harder than an unripe cantaloupe, and you're general body is ripped and defined like the statue of David. You're face looks a little like Silva's but with your own twist, what's not to like?_

_Dude, you're looking at yourself in a mirror. Gross._

_Oh, just admit it. Your, I'm, a looker._

_Enough._

Yoh walked out of the bathroom, annoyed with himself. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust back to the dark, and standing there in the walkway was Anna. He froze.

"A-Anna?"

"Yoh, what the hell are you doing up at 2:30 in the morning?"

"W-well, w-what are you doing up?"

"Duh! I'm by the lavatories aren't I? Now move."

"Anna, wait."

_WHOA WHOA WHOA! What the hell are you doing?_

_Fuck it. I need this now or never._

"Anna, I have to talk to you."

Yoh was sweating bullets. He fully expected Anna to just turn and go into the bathroom and he would loose his chance. If she stayed, she'd get annoyed and think he was a silly fuck keeping her from the bathroom for sheer enjoyment.

"Yes, Yoh?"

_OMG. She wants to hear me out. Go for it._

And Yoh finally said what he'd spend nearly three years preparing to say; each night meticulously going over exactly what to say and how to say it. This was it. He took a deep breath.

"Anna, if I could break down the walls of apprehension and embarrassment, and shout at heavens gate, I'd take my hands and ask to hold yours forever. I love you."

Yoh's first half was screaming at him. _WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT! YOU SOUND LIKE A FAGGY SHAKESPEARE!_

However, Yoh's second, confident, and dominant side urged him on.

"Anna, I love you more than life. I love you more than God Himself loves His angels and His Son. I love you beyond the scope of all human capacity. Anna, I love you."

That was it. The whole speech. Yoh'd put it all on the line. _"Please,"_ he begged,_ "please…"_

"Why, Yoh? Why do you love me?"

"Because everything you do, everything you are, is magic. When you move, when you speak, when you smile, angels run and cover their faces."

"Yoh…"

_Dear, god. Please feel the same. Please._

"I…"

Anna began to shake. It was as if she was coming out from a blanket that had protected her for so long. But only in coming out from the blanket could she see the stars.

"I adore you. I love you. I love everything about you. I am…was…scared of my feelings for you. I had to put up a wall around myself, until I was ready. But that prison became my home; became who I was. I'm not going to change, but I can come out now. I love you, Yoh. God I love you so much."

At this, the two lovers finally connected. Anna removed her beads and threw them around Yoh's neck, drawing him into a kiss. A kiss of passion, softness, release, and the deepest forms of love.

For Yoh and Anna, the few moments lasted for a life age. It was perfect.

Suddenly, Anna broke away and lashed out into the darkness and brought out a yep of pain.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU FRIGGING PERVERT!"

"Jeeze!" cried Trey, "Ease up! I had to take a leak!"

"You-had-your-video-phone-out!" Shrieked Anna, walloping him between words.

"Nice work, Yoh. I almost couldn't do better." Remarked the smug British accent of Len. Yoh responded with a solid spear-hand to the throat.

"Hey, Master," remarked Rio from a safe distance, "room for a third?"

The look he got from Anna could have withered a garden.

"What, Rio," remarked Yoh, "don't you have the hots for Lysurg?"

This drew a series of "OOOOO" 's from the peanut gallery.

"What?" said Rio, "Can't a guy swing both ways these days?"

This drew a simultaneous response from the entire plane:

"DEAR GOD, SHUT UP RIO!"

A few minuets later, after Rio got a solid beating, (which, Len remarked, he probably enjoyed,) everything had calmed down and everyone was asleep. Nearly everyone at least.

The two new lovers now sat beside each other, too happy to sleep. With hands entwined and heads together, the two exchanged kisses and whispered words of affection.

_I'm finally with Anna,_ thought Yoh,_ but anyone who thinks I'm not coming for the title with my full power is literally DEAD WRONG._

Well? More mushy stuff and way longer than the first, but I got to have a little more fun with this one. Chapter Three will be less luvy duvy and more action, (that is action, **not **_"action_." You know what I'm talking about. Next update won't be until July 10-12th 2006. **PLEASE** review, so I know I had some reader's out there! Long live Shaman King!

closet fan 16


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own Shaman King, blah, blah, blah.

I should probably mention that there's some mild language throughout out this series, so don't freak out. You've been warned.

Thanks to all who reviewed. I greatly appreciate each and every one of you!

On with the story!

Chapter 3

Bright light streamed through the window crack next to Yoh's seat. He had slept better than he had in a long time. Smiling, he turned to the seat next to him, containing Anna. He smiled even wider. She was awake, clearly for a while, and was reading a _Cosmo _magazine. Jovially, he decided to speak up.

"Morning, sunshine."

Anna took one look at him and struck him with her magazine.

"Yoh, if you get sappy with me, you won't like where I stick this magazine next."

Chuckling, Yoh leaned back in his seat. His last lingering fear was gone. He had hoped his revelation of love wouldn't change her personality. He loved strong woman, and Anna was stronger than them all.

Len came over the announcer;

"Okay, you freeloaders. We'll be exiting the plane in ten minuets over Patch Villege."

"But, Len" spoke up Jocco, "aren't we still 19,000 feet in the air? And there aren't any landing strips near Patch."

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear. We'll be exiting the plane _over_ Patch Village."

"What!" whimpered Jocco, "You mean we're jumping?"

"All right!" Yoh roared, "just like old times!"

"Yes, Yoh. However there is the difference from last time. We won't be attacked in the air, and I'll get my jet back in one piece."

"Len," Trey answered, "aren't you loaded enough to afford another fleet of jets?"

"Oh! Sorry Trey. I guess I could shoot down the plane with you inside, if you really wanted."

"Hardy Har Har."

8 minuets later, everyone was ready over by the exit.

"Okay," Len spoke up, "everyone know what to do?" Each person began to answer in turn:

"Stay close together."

"Use powerful spirit control to slow down and cushion landing"

"Communicate."

"Don't get in each other's way."

"AND don't throw up or pass out."

"Thanks for that, Jocco."

"Okay, everyone. One the count of five I open the door and the vacuum sucks us out. One…Five."

Len kicked out the door and they were all sucked out of the plane.

Jocco screamed "THIS SUCKS!" and drew no laughs, as usual.

A few minuets later, everyone was on ground and in one piece, and making their way towards the large congregation in the middle of the Village. Goldva was on a podium with a megaphone and was preparing to make an announcement.

"Attention all Shaman Fight participants in attendance."

"Hold on, Goldva!" cried Silva, "Everyone's not here yet!"

"Not important." she remarked. "The King of Spirits has finally spoken to the Grand Council about the current situation of the Fight, and has dictated his ultimate wish to the next course of action."

Len scoffed, "Such pomp and grander. Just start the tournament already!"

"It is the wish of the King of Spirits for the tournament to end for this installment of the Fight."

Silence continued while Goldva let this sink it. Before anyone could speak out of a state of shock, she continued.

"It is the wish of the King of Spirits to award the title and his powers to an individual right now. That individual being, Yoh Asakura."

An immediate uproar rose from the crowd.

"SHUT IT!" Goldva yelled. "Does anyone in attendance want to challenge the King? The man who defeated Hao Asakura while he held the King of Spirits' power? Does anyone want to fight the only person here who can perform double medium? Does anyone here was to fight the man who has already saved the world!"

Silence.

"Thought so."

Goldva turned her back.

"I will."

Yoh whipped his head around to see who spoke. It wasn't one person, but 3: Len, Trey, and some random guy in a cape.

"Very well," Goldva said, "I leave it up to the King if he will accept the challenge."

Yoh's mind was both frozen solid and going 200 miles an hour at the same time. He had done it, but hadn't actually done anything since defeating Hao. But still, he had defeated Hao, while he held the King of Spirits. Did he deserve it? _Well,_ he decided,_ I'll try something_.

"Anyone who wants to challenge me can do so now. And I'll accept a challenge from anyone. And I'll fight all challengers…at the same time."

This drew respective murmurs from the crowd. They seemed to reach a consensus of letting the three challengers fight Yoh first and base their decision on the outcome.

"All right. Len, Trey…whoever you are?..."

"Stelonostobicha"

"Whatever. Let's get this over with."

"Yoh, you cocky bastard," snarled Len, "You think I need a team to take you down?"

Yoh looked straight at Len and snarled right back, "I know it."

Trey looked equally affronted to being forced to fight Yoh with a team, but decided to stay silent.

"Well?" Yoh stated, with a tone of threatening power, "Are you coming?"

The three followed Yoh into the stadium, and took their positions."

Silva jumped down to ref. "Spirit Controls at the ready!"

_Amidamaru! Spirit Form! Into the Sword! Now, INTO THE ANTIQUETY!"_

_Bason! Spirit Form! Into the Sword! Spirit Reduction!_

_Korry! Spirit Form! Giant Spirit Control!_

_Adolf! Spirit Form! Into the flamethrower!_

Yoh faced his three opponents. His Spirit of Sword had shrunk to its most powerful state. He was ready.

_Now, you guys,_ Yoh thought,_ will feel the power of the Asakura. This is for you, Anna. I will not be defeated in front of you. Time to see some new attacks I've perfected._

Len made the first move. "Super Hyper Rapid Tempo Assault Gold!"

Yoh grinned. _Saw that one coming._ Focusing on what he'd practiced, he seemingly disappeared.

"What!" Len yelled. He had Yoh right in his sights, and he just vanished. Suddenly he heard what sounded like 100 Venetian blinds being pulled at the same time behind him. He whirled around to see you, calmly yet sternly swiping at him. Len brought his Spirit Control up to block. Bad choice. Len was blasted halfway across the Stadium, SC, (Spirit Control,) shattered. He was able to flip around, plant his feet on the wall and launch himself back at Yoh with 20 of his total Furioku put in. However he saw something in Yoh's eyes. A power and a confidence in battle he had never seen before. Yoh'd clearly been practicing. A lot.

_Whatever. He'll still fall before me._

"Bason! Machine of War!" But Yoh was already gone; rocketing himself towards cape-guy. He looked a tad shocked, but **asakuraasakur**" regained his composer and raised his weapon.

"Adolf! Inferno of Hatred!"

A massive ball of black and orange flame with a certain individual's face in the front was flying towards Yoh.

"Celestial Slash!"

Yoh's attack flew towards the oncoming inferno and struck it, resulting in a massive explosion. However, while everyone was busy covering their eyes, Yoh shot through the blaze towards Stelonostobicha.

"Apocalypse Strike!"

This new attack turned a few heads, then pushed them back as the aftershock from the attack hit them. Cape Guy lay on the ground, beaten in one hit. Yoh grinned.

Then he was hit by Trey.

"Korry! Double Ice Cannon!"

Yoh flew across the stadium, but was able to flip around, place both feet on the wall, and propel himself back, re-upping on his SC.

Len took the low attack while Trey took the high, each using a new attack.

"Arctic Bolt!" (a Zeus-type lightning bolt but Trey-style.)

"Golden Mace!" (similar to Rapid Tempo Assault, but with giant maces.)

Yoh stopped, plunged his sword into the ground, and waited.

Both attacks were getting closer, closer, closer.

When they were right on top of him, still no motion, and Yoh looked up in shock and fear, as they struck. The resulting explosion was enormous.

When the smoke cleared, Yoh was laying, a broken and bloody carcass.

Trey and Len stood in shock.

Suddenly, Trey was attacked from behind by somebody. His Giant SC dissipated and he was hurled towards the ground next to Yoh. Trey looked at the carcass, that wasn't there. He realized what had happened at once.

"LEN!" he screamed to the teen now on his knees staring at the ground. "IT'S AN ILLUSION! IT'S AN ILLU-"

Trey was silenced by the real Yoh, using another new attack.

"Celestial Cannon!"

Trey struggled up from the attack, hair wild and clothes torn. Len was just realizing what had happened and rose. The two stood on either side of Yoh, furious and ready. Yoh stood between them, sweaty and dirty. They attacked. Yoh stood ready.

There was a silent agreement for this final skirmish to be full contact, no range. Len's spear was ready, Trey's flute had taken the shape of an ax, and Yoh stood ready.

The fight ensued, with Yoh's sword moving immensely fast. But his opponents were good. He accepted several glancing blows, and a direct hit from Trey. Stumbling back, Yoh was under fire from both opponents, barely able to block the oncoming strikes. He took multiple blows and was finally knocked halfway across the stadium and slid on his back, blinking sweat out of his eyes and chest heaving.

_I have to win. This can't be it. I need to get up. I can't loose here. I need to be Shaman King. If I fail, I can't marry Anna. Anna…Anna…I…_

Yoh struggled to get up before the two sprinting towards him reached him.

…_I…won't…I…**I WON'T**_** _LOOSE YOU_**!"

Yoh leaped into the air, and sprinted right back at Trey and Len, pupils dilated and face contorted in fevered determination. They met, weapons raised and struck. He moved faster than he ever had, his blade harmonious not only with himself but the elements surrounding him. Within moments he had dealt them a simultaneous blow sending them flying back. But he moved super fast and shot behind them, hitting them again, and again, repeating the process until he could sense that Trey was weaker. He let Len fly away and focused on Trey. Before dealing the final blow, Yoh realized how calm he was, not the fevered mess he was a minute ago. He was clear and calm, yet still determined and strong. This was exactly the way he felt when he was facing Hao for the last time.

_Man,_ he realized,_ I really am meant to be Shaman King._

He quickly finished Trey off with a celestial slash and turned to Len. Len was a mess; clothes in shambles, bloody body and two black eyes. Even his point was a mess, 1/3 of it lying out of place and halfway down his back.

"Yoh! I'm not done yet! You will still fall before me! My family's heritage, my training, my goal, It's too much to be defeated my you! I will win!"

"Len, you talk too much."

Len's puffy eyes widened as much as they could, let out his battle scream, and put all of his furioku into his SC. Yoh responded by putting 60 into his SC. Len launched himself at Yoh, ready to strike him down. Yoh stood calmer than natural, not moving, aside from bringing his sword up to bear.

Len reached Yoh. Yoh moved as swift as wind, and smooth as water, agile as fire, and brawny as earth. He slipped past Len's attack, and swiped down.

"Apocalypse Strike!"

Len was beat down into the ground 4 feet, with only his head and shoulders visible. It was over. Yoh let the SC dry out as he took a knee in exhaustion. He did it.

_I did it. I beat them. I deserve the title. I win._

The crowd had been watching, and no one else wanted to fight the man who had just defeated three Shaman at once. Yoh would be King.

Yoh leaped up and ran towards Anna.

"I did it Anna! I'm Shaman King!"

She smirked and kneed him in the gut. Yoh fell over gasping.

"What?" she said, "You think you can just run off into the woods, learn some moves and be good enough to be Shaman King? That fight was embarrassing."

Yoh grinned through the pain. Barely anything could bring him down now.

About a half hour later, after Yoh had showered, shaved, and changed, he walked over to the Patch Village resteraunt for a bite. When he walked in, everyone was there and gave him a cheer. Len and Trey walked up to Yoh and smacked him on the back, as did everyone else in company.

"So," said Jocco, "is everyone ready for the party?"

Yoh frowned. "Party?"

Trey whooped, "Aww yeah, baby! Crank it, Rio!"

Swiftly, all the lights went out and the resteraunt turned into a club. Silva went up to the stage in gangsta apparel and began to DJ. And Streamline came on and everyone went nuts. The party went on until three that morning, when only Rio was left, trying to hit on Marco and the Iron Maiden and the same time.

As the gang got ready to re-board Len's plane as it flew over the Village, Yoh told them he had to talk to Goldva and for everyone to leave without him. He would meet up with them later.

"But, Yoh."

"What about the after party party on the plane?"

Anna walked up to Yoh and whispered in his ear,

"Yoh, just be carful."

"Don't worry Anna. I'll be okay."

"You damn well better be."

Yoh stuck around long enough to watch them fly back into the plane and into the distance. He than turned and saw Goldva there, waiting.

"Follow me, Yoh."

Goldva led Yoh into the HQ of the Grand Council, where her and the ten priests sat in an elevated platform.

"Now, Yoh," Goldva stated, "you will learn of your duties as Shaman King. You already know that you have to stop mankind from destroying itself, which is known as the great destruction."

"Yeah…"

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. All you have to do is unlock the King of Spirits' powers to us, and we take care of it. What you have to do is far more dangerous and difficult."

"What?"

"There is a force that comes to the planet every 500 years. A darkness, a calamity, a rapture, that only a team of the Shaman King and the King of Spirits can stop. It comes from the dark regions of space, ready to devour and corrode the planet. It is powerful, immortal, nearly unstoppable. And you have to defeat it."

"How?"

"By combining your guardian spirit with the King of Spirits, and than absorbing the hybrid into your body and soul, you will truly become the Shaman King. You must fly into Earth's orbit and fight the Great Destruction, and win. If you fail, there is a failsafe. You must sacrifice your own soul, and the soul of your samurai, in order to repel the Destruction for another 500 years."

_Shit,_ Yoh thought,_ this is heavy. Really heavy._

Goldva stated, "You will now be absorbed into the realm of the King of Spirits, and you will commune with him. Good luck, Shaman King."

Yoh barely had time to think before he was absorbed by a great light, and flying towards the realm of the King of Spirits.

On this chapter, I decided to squeeze a bunch of things in so there'll be only about 5-6 chapters. On the last one I focused on romance, so on this one I focused on action and plot. Next update time is a little hazy. It'll either be tomorrow, (July 12, 2006,) or not until next week. Thanks to all who reviewed! I love you guys! Please keep reviewing so I know I still have readers out there! Long live Shaman King!

closet fan 16


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own Shaman King, blah, blah, blah.

Thanks to all who review and read! You inspire me!

This chapter will be mainly YohxAnna, (see ahead for some sensuality. It will be marked with two sets of three stars before and after in case you want to skip it. It's not _bad_ but to be safe, you've been warned,) and a continuation of plot.

Chapter 4

The light was too bright to see anything, but Yoh didn't have to squint his eyes. He was flying through space, time, and the fabric of existence, towards nature's embodiment in the universe, the King of Spirits. His head was spinning.

_Man, this is cool. I wonder what the King will look like. Man, this is cool. That light is too bright. Man, this is cool. Am I strong enough to bond with the King? Man, this is cool. Will I be able to defeat the Great Destruction? Man, this is cool. If I fail, I'll never see Anna again. Man…that would suck._

Suddenly, the light stopped, and Yoh was hovering in the realm of nature. A voice that was both old and young, male and female, commanding yet comforting, but all powerful, spoke to Yoh.

YOH ASACURA. WELCOME. I AM THE KING OF SPIRITS. THE HOUR APPROACHES, SHAMAN KING.

Yoh was amazed. He had no idea what to say, so he blurted out what was in his head.

"Sup. Uhhh, boxers or briefs?"

BOXER BRIEFS.

"Wow."

NOW, SHAMAN KING, I WILL GIVE YOU THE MARK. THIS MARK WILL OFFICIALLY GIVE YOU MY POWER. YOU WILL USE IT TO SUMMON ME WHEN THE HOUR ARRIVES. WE CAN STOP THE GREAT DESTRUCTION. YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE.

HOWEVER, IF YOU FAIL, YOU MUST BE PREPARED TO MAKE THE ULTIMATE SACRIFICE OF YOUR SOUL, AND THE SOUL OF YOUR SAMURAI. THAT IS THE FAILSAFE THAT WILL DRIVE AWAY THE DESTRUCTION. CAN YOU DO THAT? ARE YOU PREPARED TO DO THAT?

"Yes. I will and am. But I don't think it will be necessary."

NOW, YOH. PUT YOUR RIGHT HAND INTO THAT BASIN, AND LAY YOUR PALM ON THE ROCK.

Yoh complied, hovering over towards the silver basin. Looking into it, he saw a bright white rock. He entered his hand into the water, and grasped the stone with his palm. For a moments, nothing.

Abruptly, Yoh felt something that could be described as a burn and a poke in his palm, but without pain. Suddenly, Yoh received enlightenment. He saw the scope of the universe, the power of the King of Spirits, and felt and was one with all of existence.

Yoh released the rock and withdrew his hand from the basin, staring at the insignia that was "burned" into his palm. It glowed gold for a moment, then faded away into nothingness.

MY POWER IS YOURS, SHAMAN KING. YOU HAVE A WEEK.

Yoh was too absorbed in what had just happened in the last few seconds to register what the King had just said. "What?"

ONE WEEK. THEN YOU MUST ACCOMPLISH YOUR DESTINY. I WILL CONTACT YOU WHEN THE HOUR ARRIVES.

Yoh leaned back, shocked with the announcement. He was hoping for more time. More time with his friends, more time to do the things he wanted to do, more time with Anna. A week was barely enough time to marry her. If he failed, it would be over, forever.

"Hold on!" he cried, "I need more time! What about my band? What about my fiancé?"

Yoh's head was spinning. His life was going to be over before it even started. There was still so much to do.

NO ONE SAID THIS WOULD BE EASY. YOU CANNOT BACK OUT. YOU HAVE A DUTY. YOU HAVE A COMMITMENT. YOU HAVE A WEEK. GOOD BYE.

"Hold up! I'm not done with you!"

ONE WEEK, YOH.

With that, Yoh was being pulled back into his world, and the light was nowhere near as white as his face.

ONE WEEK.

Anna, Len, Trey, and the rest of the guys stood in Yoh's backyard, staring up into an overcast evening sky; waiting.

_Please, Yoh,_ Anna begged internally, _hurry up. Come back…_

Finally, a rift opened above their heads, and Yoh was slowly lowered down onto his knees. He stood up, and grinned his trademark grin. Raising his hand, he showed the crowd a faint outline of the symbol on his hand.

Silence.

Then, Trey did what Trey does best: "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GIVE IT UP FOR THE SHAMAN KING!"

The gang burst into cheers, even Anna clapped and gave a modest whoop.

Len went a little out of character in announcing that he had set up a huge party in a house he had bought just for the occasion just down the road. Within minuets, the party was in full swing. Loud music, rave lights, and everyone from the competition 4 years ago showed up. Lilly Five, the surviving X-Laws, even Silva and Calum, of course along with more than 90 percent of the people in attendance being crashers that they barely knew.

The party only sped up as the night grew blacker. A memorable moment was achieved when Len was caught making out with Kitty from Lilly 5, and another when Trey was caught necking with Jeanne.

Yoh stood in the back, having already partied himself out, chuckling at Trey getting slapped by the Iron Maiden, Len desperately trying to figure out how to properly proceed with Kitty, at Jocco doing both his comedy routine, (with was hilarious when both he and everyone else was a little tipsy,) and getting a surprising amount of numbers, and at Rio trying to call Billy while holding a John Daniels in one hand, and a banana in the other.

Anna walked over to Yoh, and Yoh, not caring if he sustained physical harm, put his arm around her waist and drew her into a hug.

"Let's go for a walk, Anna."

"Why, Yoh. The party's great!"

"Anna, I have to talk to you."

She narrowed her eyes, but looking into Yoh's, she saw a sense of urgency.

"Alright, Yoh."

The couple walked in the moonlight, exchanging small talk, with Yoh leading the way. Yoh halted, Anna just behind him, on top of a hill in a field. Yoh looked behind him to Anna, a look of deep caring in his eyes.

"This is where I come to think," Yoh spoke, "my place of peace."

"Yoh…" Anna breathed, "It's beautiful."

"I have to do something here, and this is the only place for it."

"Yoh, what aren't you telling me?"

"Anna…I've got a week."

"What?"

"In one week, the great destruction's here. And I'll have to fight it."

Anna gaped, silent for a few moments.

"A week? That's it?"

"Yeah. If I fail, I have to sacrifice mine and Amidamaru's soul to stop it."

Anna's pupils shrunk and she gave a small gasp.

"My god…Yoh…"

"Anna, I don't have a lot of time, so I need to do this now."

Yoh reached into his pocket.

"Anna, even though we've been engaged for over ten years, I want to do this right."

Yoh pulled out a small, black velvet box, and went down on one knee.

"Anna, I love you. Will you take my hand?" And he lifted the lid, revealing his grandmother's engagement ring.

Anna looked down at him, eyes sparkling.

Than she hit him.

"Yoh, do you have any idea how hard we have to work to get ready for a wedding in under a week? You inconsiderate boar!"

Then she swiftly lifted him and kissed him passionately.

They continued their walk, arms around each other's waists, whispering words of affection to each other, before returning to their house, and sleeping in the same bed together for the first time.

Over the next few days, the couple was frantic in preparing for the wedding. A church, a reception hall, guests, participants in the wedding, and a band had to be prepared. Yoh wanted his band to do music, while Anna wanted a professional band to perform.

"Anna, we've been rehearsing as a band for three years!"

"Yoh, you guys are a garage band. You have no subtlety or talent necessary to perform at a wedding."

Len, Trey, Jocco, and Rio all whipped their heads around.

"I beg your pardon!" Len exclaimed, appalled, "No talent!"

Rio spoke up, "He's right, Miss. We have considerable skill."

Anna wouldn't be budged. "You guys haven't rehearsed in 11 months, and you expect me to let you play at our wedding?"

Yoh got his way simply by using his puppy eyes, and taking a walloping from Anna.

Finally, the day arrived. Yoh stood on the alter, Len as his best man, and looked at Anna walking down the isle.

_It's happening. It's really happening. I'm getting married. I'm marrying Anna. It's really happening. My god, this is the best thing ever._

At first, Anna remained stone faced and solemn. But than, she looked up at her husband. Yoh couldn't help himself. His mile long smile for even wider and more joyful, and even a small tear began to form in his eye.

_I love you, Anna. I've always loved you._

She couldn't contain herself any longer. Her face lightened and she smiled brighter than she ever had. The ceremony passed as a blur, with the couple staring at each other, barely paying attention to the mass. Finally, after the rings were on and the last "I do" said, they kissed for the first time as husband and wife, the most deep, passionate, joyful kiss anyone can comprehend.

The reception was beautiful, with Yoh taking Anna for the first dance.

"Anna," Yoh whispered, "you've made me the happiest person possible."

Anna scoffed, "Incorrect, Yoh."

Yoh flushed, wondering if he was being too sappy.

"Because I think I'm happier than you right now."

For the last song, Yoh sang the love song he had prepared for Anna, bringing everyone to tears. The evening was perfect.

At last, the parity dispersed around 12:00am, and the couple returned home.

Yoh sat on his bed in his old room, changing for the night. He knew full well what he wanted to do tonight, but was too nervous to even put forth the idea.

_How do I ask her? Do I just kiss her and make a move? _

_No, idiot. You need to find out if she even wants to tonight._

_How?_

_Duh! You just…_

_Well!_

_I'm the one with the ideas all the time. It's your turn now._

_We're the same person._

_Than why are you talking to yourself?_

_Because I don't know how to ask if she wants to have sex with me!_

Yoh put his head in his hands, and despaired.

Suddenly, Yoh's door creaked open. Yoh swung his head around wildly.

Anna stood there, wearing her scarf around her neck. And only her scarf. Yoh spoke before he could think.

"My god. You're beautiful."

Anna blushed, and walked towards him, sitting down on the bed beside him.

"Yoh," she breathed softly, "I've dreamed about this night for ages, and I never thought it could or would happen. Thank you for that night, on the plane, when you finally spoke up. I…I love you so much."

For a moment, neither spoke, only looking into each others eyes.

Then, Yoh leaned in and kissed her softly. From there, Anna undressed Yoh, and the love that they made that night was soft and loving, yet passionate and finally uninhibited. They fell asleep together, Yoh lying on his back and Anna curled up beside him, Yoh's arm across her shoulder. It was perfect.

Well, that's all until next week. I've finally got a ½ time job, so I'm a tad busy, but next update will be between Monday, July 24 and Wednesday, July 26.

Next chapter, Yoh fights the Great Destruction! (and other stuff as well.) Will he survive! I haven't decided yet!

Thanks to all who reviewed. PLEASE keep reviewing so I know I have readers out there! Long live Shaman King!

closet fan 16


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: the usual, I don't own Shaman King, blah, blah, blah.

**Important note:** Shortly before finishing the last chapter over a month ago, I experienced a very close family death, and I didn't have the heart to go on. But now that I'm over it, I'm glad as hell to be back. Reading your reviews over and over inspired me to keep going with the story. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

It's finally here! Yoh VS Great Destruction! By the way, for some reason, none of the stars showed up to act as road blocks for the sensual scene last chapter, so sorry to anyone who may have been offended. On with the story!

Chapter 5: DEATH OF A GOD

The couple lay nude together, asleep on their bed; Yoh on his back and Anna on her side, curled up beside him. Yoh was dreaming…

_It was huge, open field. Tree's surrounding it and just a few clouds in the sky. Yoh was laying on his back, looking up at some cloud that looked like a pig playing an accordion._

_**Ahhh, this is the life. No responsibilities, no consequences, no deadlines, just freedom. This is the way the world should be; freedom to choose, and freedom to love.**_

_Anna came running up the field, waving a dictionary and somehow skiing uphill in summer._

_Yoh stretched and jumped on his kangaroo to meet her._

_**Anna! Anna, we did it!**_

_**What, Yoh?**_

**_It, you know, IT!_**

_**Yoh, you pig. It may have been wonderful, but…**_

_**Yes?**_

_**I got nothing.**_

_Yoh laughed and ran towards her, she was also laugh-_

An energy, like an electric shock ran through his entire body. Yoh's eyes flew open; he was totally awake and alert.

_What the…oh no. Please, not now._

Yoh raised his arm from around Anna and looked at his palm. The insignia was there and glowing. He could feel the message from the King of Spirits. It was time.

With a heavy heart, he rose from paradise and stood up. He gently pulled the covers over Anna's nude form. He looked at her for several moments, trying not to tremble at the thought of never seeing her again.

He couldn't wake her to say goodbye. For one thing, it would be too painful to say it, and for another thing, he knew he wouldn't have the strength to leave her.

He slowly leaned in and kissed her on her forehead. He forced himself to turn and not look back as he dressed in his battle attire and grabbed both the sword of light and the Antiquity.

Walking to the front door, he slid it open and looked out at the 6:00am sky. There was a spot of deep blackness above him in the distance. He took a deep breath, and put a foot out the door.

Something grabbed his arm and spun him around, and drew him into a deep kiss. Yoh, at first shocked, than closed his eyes and put his arms around Anna. They exchanged long, passionate kisses for almost a minute before breaking into profound embrace.

"Yoh…"

_Anna, I can't do this. I can't leave you._

"I can still read your mind, Yoh."

He gulped.

"You can do it. You'd better, anyway. So don't fuck up, okay?"

Anna being her typical, strong willed self only made Yoh love her more.

Suddenly, she drew him into an even deeper embrace, and spoke softly.

"Yoh, come back to me."

In a voice of stone hard determination and raw emotion, he answered;

"I will."

Yoh pulled away, forcing himself to put only one thing in his mind; the task at hand.

Stowing the sword and antiquity over his back, he stood in the middle of the front lawn and prepared himself.

Swiftly, he extended his arm towards the house and summoned Amidamaru into his hand in spirit ball mode.

"Well, Amidamaru, this is it."

"We shall be victorious, Yoh. You will return to Miss Anna. I promise you."

Yoh let out a breath and focused his power into the symbol on his hand. It glowed brighter than it ever had. He than extended it towards the heavens and called out to the King of Spirits with all his will.

At once, a rift opened in space and a massive gold beam shot down towards Yoh's hand, and made contact.

It took all of Yoh's energy to draw in the all powerful spirit and maintain control. Finally, once the King finished descending, Yoh put him into spirit ball mode as well.

Looking over towards Anna, her face creased with worry and desperate hope, he mouthed "I love you," before moving his hands together and pressing the two spirit balls together.

For a moment, nothing.

Then, a massive explosion of light and wind occurred around Yoh as the two spirits fused together. Yoh sensed they were bonded and wrenched his hands apart, as a massive ball of light flew out and sailed around the yard, and flew straight into his chest.

Yoh's back arched and he cried out it…not pain but an overwhelming power surging into him.

At once, the three became one, and Yoh stood, glowing gold. Without a moment's hesitation, he shot into the sky and rocketed towards orbit, towards the Great Destruction.

Anna watched him until the small gold blip shrank out of sight. With no emotion betrayed, she walked into the house and got dressed. Shortly after tying her scarf around her head, she heard the roar of a Hummer as it pulled into their driveway. Len, Trey, and the others leaped out.

Len was livid; "Did we miss him! Where is he!"

Anna narrowed her eyes and snarled at him. "How the hell did you know he was going anywhere!"

All eyes turned towards Trey. "Heh, well, I may have…slightly…by accident…been eavesdropping…"

"YOU PERVERTED PEAPING TOM BASTARD!"

"Well, did we miss him?"

Anna sighed, and all the anger was siphoned out of her body. She looked up to the sky, to the black blip that was growing larger by the second.

"Believe me," she said, "you didn't miss anything yet."

…

Yoh was shooting towards the sky, and finally stopped.

_Whoa. I don't have to breathe. Cool! I could get used to being omni powerful._

He cleared his head and looked at the Great Destruction hurdling towards him; towards Earth.

Author's note: think of the GD as the storm from the Fantastic 4 movie, or as Jenova's coming from the Final Fanatic VII movie.

Yoh mentally exhaled and summoned all power available to him, and he roared as light exploded around him; light as bright as the heavens. Furioku piled on top of Furioku, and Yoh achieved ultimate power.

Another Author's note: think of Yoh looking like he did when he absorbed all of the shaman's power and became a giant Amidamaru, except way bigger and golden.

Staring into the ball of black and red, Yoh drew his sword and began to fight.

He sent volley after volley of celestial slashes and flew in to deliver direct celestial strikes. Bit by bit, he was driving back the cloud.

_Hey, I'm not doing to bad! I'm kicking ass-_

Than the destruction flew back and struck him even harder. Yoh flew back, reeling.

_Shit…shit…shit…that **really** hurt. It's like getting hit by Anna on speed._

Collecting himself, Yoh launched back again, and again, and again; fighting the battle that hundreds of shaman king had fought before him.

Anna and the rest of the crew watched the light show from the ground, silent with awe.

They weren't the only ones. The entire world was looking up at the sky, wondering, or knowing, or speculating, or just in trepidation of what was occurring above them.

_Man, this guy, is, TOUGH._

Yoh delivered another strike, and suddenly his sword was repelled, falling down towards the world.

_OH. FUCK. NO._

The Great Destruction seemed to sense it's chance and launched a blast of pure energy towards Yoh. A blast stronger than anything anyone had ever conceived in mind, dream, or reality. A blast from Hell itself.

Yoh suddenly lifted his arms, placed his hands together, outstretched, and launched a blast of his own.

The two met, and the classic showdown of power had begun.

Yoh was trembling. He couldn't keep, it up. He could feel he pwer being drained faster than he could produce it. And a feeling entered his body, his soul. The same feeling he felt while being digested by Hao. The feeling of death.

_I can't win. I…can't win…my…arms…Furio…I'm going to die. I failed. My soul…Amidamaru's…I'm sorry Anna…Anna…**Anna…ANNA…ANNA!**_

Yoh found strength greater than even the King of Spirits didn't know. He fought back, skillfully sending a cannon blast of Furioku around the GD's, and redirecting it's own blast back at itself. A scream was heard.

Dimly, Yoh knew it was his. Or was it the Destruction's? It didn't matter. The great cloud suddenly glowed gold, and fizzed away into nothing.

Yoh was left hovering. Silent, exhausted, victorious. He let his Omni Powerful form flow away to be replaced with his own, normal body. He turned, and floated down towards Earth, and his own life.

_With this done, maybe I can finally sleep in tomorrow. _

_Wait, I'm married now._

_Damn._

…

Well, it took 5 weeks, but I finally got it done!

I start the football season in one week, so, yeah, not a lot of time to update, but I **will** update! I swear!

Next Chapter, Yoh starts his life as a married man, but neglects to tie up one loose end. And that end could prove to be fatal!

Long live Shaman King!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own Shaman King, blah, blah, blah.

Yeah, I know it's been awhile, but you know how it is. Football, school, work, parties, who can find the time to write? Well, a **HUGE THANKS **to LokiGirl and lemishma for reviewing, and reminding me that I still hadn't finished. Well, the love for Shaman King is still there, and the ideas for three more chapters have cropped up. Enjoy the read!

Chapter 6: The Spring Visitor

Yoh lay in bed, half asleep, with a look of the utmost content on his face.

_Man, this is great. Tournaments over, band cuts CD this week, how could life get any better?_

"YOH!!!" screamed a voice from the bathroom, "GET YOUR ASS IN THE KITCHEN NOW!"

Rather than cringe, as he had for the past I-can't-even-remember-how-many-years, his smile deepened and let the ringing in his ears die away with a sort of bliss.

_That's how._

He leaped up and rushed into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Married or not, blissful or not, a walloping from Anna was never a gleeful time. Still, Yoh decided to play around a little.

"Come on, Anna," Yoh called down the hall, "I just beat the Destruction yesterday. It's over. Don't I deserve a morning off?"

Anna stuck her head out from the bathroom, still with her bed head, not quite ready to face the day, and in Yoh's opinion, the single most beautiful woman who ever existed.

"I let you're lazy ass sleep for the whole day after you got back. I had to get Rio over here just to clean up and cook."

Yoh frowned. "Rio lives on the other side of town. How did you get him over here?"

Anna grinned a devious little grin. "Hey, it's me."

Yoh smiled. "Damn right."

While the two didn't exchange lovey-dovey words, they had their moments, (quite a few, now that their feelings were in the open), and were defiantly close, even if they were the only ones who could see it.

Yoh busied himself in the kitchen, poaching eggs, frying bacon, mixing Vector. He felt a little apprehensive about his feelings.

_Man, I am just…so…happy. Is it normal to be this happy?_

He shook his head. He was dancing around his fears again. What he was really worried about was if there would be repercussions to being happy. Would something bad happen to bring him back down to earth?

"Ahhhh."

He shook the feelings away. "It's stupid to worry about things that I don't know will happen." There was once a time where that was simply his nature: to not care, not worry, and remain totally at ease. But now, with a woman he loved and having to save the world, he felt more…responsible.

Than, his old self, a little more mature, kicked in.

_That's life. Why worry about your feelings when you can't control them. Remember, too much self examination will make you an emo. We all have to live with doubt or imperfection. All we can do is deal._

Yoh finished up and set the table. Removing his apron, he called to Anna.

"Breakfast!"

"Coming, coming."

They both sat down beside each other at the table, and indulged in Yoh's feast.

"Yoh, your cooking abilities have improved over the last month."

"Thanks. That Martha Stewart really knows what she's talking about."

Anna gave a surprising giggle at Yoh's joke. Yoh grinned in return. He remembered that talk they'd had on the plane, where Anna talked about the walls she'd set up around herself. But now, those walls were coming down, bit by bit. At least around him.

"Say Anna, the players are in town. They're doing _Macbeth_ this afternoon. Care to go?"

Yoh could see the next few seconds in his mind. Anna would say that he had to train, even though there was really no point anymore, and that she was too busy anyway, "and why would you want to go to a play we study in English Class anyway?"

Anna took a moment to respond. "Yoh, I will not be married to an out of shape shaman. Do some light exercise, burn off this cholesterol-fest you call breakfast, and of course, I'd love to."

Yoh blinked in surprise. The end of her speech was sudden and totally off what he was expecting. Than he smiled. "The show's at 2:00. I already have the tickets."

"Great. It's a date." And she blushed a little at her own words.

………

_307, 308, 309, 310, eat…your…heart…out…Len…_

Yoh had finished his 5k run, his light weights, and his pushups. He was just rounding off his 350 upside-down crunches when Anna walked out to see him, carrying a towel and some water.

_320, 321, wow…your…beautiful_

Even though he could tell Anna was watching, he pretended not to notice her. She was watching him with that look in her eye; the one she'd had on her wedding night. His shirt was off, (of course), and while he didn't like to toot his own horn, he was jacked. Really jacked. The fevered interest which she watched him with only made him happier, and more than a little flattered.

_349, 350._

Yoh leaped down with all the agility of a gymnast and walked over to Anna; muscle striations bulging.

"Thanks," he said, reaching for the towel and water.

Anna recoiled. "What are you doing? This towel is for my hot bath, and this water is for me. I get thirsty in the hot tub."

"Oh," he said, mildly surprised, "sorry."

"Come on, I was kidding. That's what couples do. They kid."

Yoh smiled, "So, we're a couple now, huh."

He drew her in for a small embrace.

"Yoh…take a shower first."

The two of them chuckled and kissed briefly before going to their afternoon preparations. However, the small kiss both made them smile throughout their showers and hot tubs, reminding them of their very strong love for each other. To them, there was no such thing as a "small kiss."

…………

"Anna, look over there! It's Len and… who's he with?"

Anna chuckled. "She's probably after his money."

Yoh snickered in return, "She must be getting it. Check out the necklace."

The two moved along the aisles towards the couple, and sat down in the empty seats next to them.

Len nodded curtly. "Anna. Yoh. So, you decided to take in a little culture as well?"

Yoh nodded. "Of course. I love Macbeth. He reminds me of you. Power hungry, overbearing, untrusting."

The friends exchanged a laugh together. "Oh, were are my manners," Len remarked. "Anna, Yoh, this is Candy."

It was all Anna could do to not burst out laughing. Instead, she turned her head to the side and coughed for a few seconds.

Candy extended her hand. "Hi. How are ya'll. I'm dandy as a mouse in a bear rug."

Yoh shook her hand, forcing his laugh down. _Man, Len. We've gotta have a talk about standards._

Yoh had never seen Len look so attracted to a woman physically, yet so repulsed mentally.

Yoh spoke up, "So, Candy. You're from America I take it?"

"Oh, yeah. I just had to come and meet my little pen pall Lenny over here. He suggested we take in Macbeth this afternoon, and well, how could I refuse his cute little hair point?"

Len looked embarrassed, defensive, angry, and neutral all at the same time.

"Ya'll know, they say this play's haunted. Bad luck and the like. Exciting, ain't it!"

"Shhh…" Anna hissed, "Their starting."

…………

As the play progressed, Yoh and Anna commenced to first touch shoulders, than forearms, then hold hands, and by act 5, their heads were resting on each other's shoulders.

Yoh leaned in to Anna. "This is it. The climax, where Macbeth and Macduff have their final battle."

The player of Macbeth stepped forward to deliver the final words before the battle, "I will not yield to kiss the ground beneath young Malcolm's feet, and to be baited with the rabble's curse, though Birnam Wood comes to Dunsinane, and thou oppressed, being of no woman born, yet I will try the last. Lay on Macduff, and damned be the one who cries 'hold, enough!'"

At his words, the stage suddenly erupted in fire, and the screams became real. The fire spread, and was leaking into the crowd. Len, Anna, and Yoh sprang into action. Len and Yoh both absorbed their spirits and began moving at inhuman speed, grabbing people and moving them outside. Anna grabbed her beads, and upon muttering a few words, sealed away the fire within them. It was over within one minute.

The trio lay, panting in front of the tent. Candy was histarical. "It's the curse, ya'll! It's real! Run for your lives!" and she took off, with the rest of crowd, towards town.

Yoh rolled over to Anna, "You okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah."

Len scowled. "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

…………

As the couple walked home, they remained silent aside from disbelief at the fire.

Suddenly, Yoh stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yoh, what is it?"

Yoh turned towards Anna. "That fire just sprang up. No explosion, no debris, no chemicals. It wasn't natural."

Anna frowned, "Yoh what are you saying?"

"Anna, that fire came from furioku. It's the only explanation for its cleanness, effectiveness, and power."

"Yoh, answer my question. What are you saying?"

Yoh, now deathly white, looked right into her eyes, pupils small."

"Anna, did the Great Council ever find Hao's body?"

end

Yeah! It feels good to be back on the story again! And how about that ending! Keep reading, more twists to come!

PLEASE read and review, so I know that I have readers out there! Remember, you guys keep me going! Long live Shaman King!

closet fan 16


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The usual; I don't own Shaman King, blah, blah, blah.

I know, I know, I didn't update when I said I would. I'M SORRY:(. I had work and school and football, (we lost provincial finals :( .) Anyway, I've finished the rough copies for chapters 7-10, and the series will end at 10. On with the story!

Chapter 7

Anna looked over to Yoh, white as a ghost, and spoke in a comforting voice;

"Relax, Yoh. You have the King of Spirits. You're Shaman King. For god sakes, you're stronger than he was now. It's been 4 damn years. If he _was_ alive, he would have made a move on the King of Spirits by now. You have nothing to worry about."

_Yeah, like hell I don't;_ Yoh thought, _he's done the impossible before. Hindsight's_

_20/20, and I won't take any chances…with you. We just got married, and now that bastard shows up. No. He was waiting for us to finally be happy; to finally love each other openly. It's the perfect chance to destroy us._

"Anna, we have to look for him."

She frowned and scoffed. "And how do you propose we do that?"

"Simple. A soul scan."

She smiled, "Good idea. I'll scan each soul on earth for that son-of-a-bitch, and prove to you that he's not coming back."

Yoh's face flushed.

_She doesn't get it. He's alive, I know he is. _

Anna suddenly reached out and touched his arm. "Yoh, I know that Hao was a major part of your life at one time. I can't imagine what it must've been like, being in your situation. Living with the knowledge that you were a part of that monster, and that he was a part of you; that you were practically the same person, It must've been hell trying to sleep at night. But take some advice from me."

Yoh leaned in and looking into her wise, now caring eyes.

"What, Anna?"

"You have to let it go. Let go of the fear and the doubt and the responsibility. You'll kill yourself if you keep this up. Just let go."

_Smart, Anna, but you left one out. The Hate. How can I let go of that…that…beast? That murderer? That slaughtering, narcissistic, domineering eradicator of humanity?!?!_

Yoh forced a calm, reassured smile on his face and gave her a hug. The two intertwined and embraced for several moments, reveling it their passion and absolute, true love for one another.

…

Several hours later, Yoh waited anxiously outside the small shrine inside their house, awaiting Anna's emergence and for her to tell him…

_Tell me what? What do I want to hear? That he's dead? That he's alive, so I can hunt his ass down? What?_

The turmoil inside his own head was unnerving him. He wasn't one to ever get excited over anything.

_For god sakes, I'm Yoh Asacura. The lazy, aloof, totally confident bum rocker that doesn't get disconcerted over anything. What's happening to me?_

His other side answered him calmly and rationally. _Simple. You grew up. Matured. Fell in love, saved the world, got married; you didn't expect to stay a detached kid forever, did you?_

As he was pondering this latest question, Anna suddenly came out of the room with a smile on her face.

"Yoh, he's not here. He's not on Earth."

"But what if he cloaked himself somehow? What if you missed him? What if-"

"Yoh! You gave me the King of Spirits. I'm the best spirit medium on the planet. I guarantee it. He's. Not. Here."

Yoh sighed. He had no choice now. He had to take her advice.

"Anna, I…I want…I want to let go. I really do. But I don't know if I-"

She silenced him with a finger to his lips. "Yoh, no one said it would be easy. Letting go of that hate, of that responsibility, of Hao, it's like giving up a part of yourself. But it's for the better."

"And how would you know that?"

She smiled. "Because I'm doing it right now."

Yoh gave himself a mental kick. _Duh, guy! She's giving up that shell of hers to be closer to you. How hard must that be? Jeeze, and you can't even accept the fact that that asshole's been dead for four years._

Suddenly, Yoh reached out and brought her into a fervent and adoring kiss; deep and meaningful.

"Thank you, Anna. I-I'll need some help and some time, but I think I can put this behind me."

"Well, good. I've only been telling you that for the last 8 hours. Excuse me, I'm going to take a bath. You go play around with your band."

Yoh brightened at once.

"Yeah! The band! Be back in a few hours, Anna!"

With that, Yoh ran out the door, calling the guys on his cell as he was running.

"YOH! DON'T FORGET, YOUR STILL RESPONCIBLE FOR MY DINNER!!"

…

"Okay, Yoh. Just answer me this. Why do you get to be lead guitar?"

Yoh scoffed. "Simple, Trey. I have skill, and you don't."

Len chuckled and flicked a broken pick at Trey's head. "Be happy you're even in this band, snow bunny."

Len whirled around, eyes blazing. "Really. Well, I'm surprised miss "Ya'll" this and "grits" that is letting you out for a while."

Len stood up. "Watch your mouth, Trey. At least _I_ have somebody."

"Well, the _someone_ you have is a ditsy airhead that still uses a calculator for the square root of nine."

Yoh leaned back in his chair and enjoyed the scene. He had some recognitions of their road trip to Patch Village 4 years ago, and eerily, some things never change.

"Hey, guys," Yoh said, "are we going to play or what? We cut CD this week, and meet with A.O.H records next week. We need to be ready."

The two backed down. "Yeah."

"Whatever."

Rio struck his drum sticks together. "Alright, boys! Let's get'er done!"

…

(Two weeks later)

"Man, I can't believe that he accepted us just like that!"

Yoh leaned back in his chair back stage and chuckled. "We're not out of the hole yet, Rio. We need to nail this concert before he even considers us for a record deal."

Len was whooping over by the dress area, while Trey was wolfing in a bin next to the bathrooms.

"By the way, Rio, where the hell is Jocco? He should've been here an hour ago."

At his words, Jocco came running in from the alley, lugging in his synthesizer.

Yoh shook his head. "Ya know, you could've used the one that the offered to let us use."

Jocco, out of breath, looked up and grinned. "No way in hell. I play Suzy and only Suzy."

Yoh stood up and breathed. _Okay, one last check. Rio on drums, Jocco on synthesizer, Len on bass, Trey on shred, and me as lead and vocals. We're set._

The club manager looked back. "K, noobies. On in three. Please, don't fuck up. It's a large crowd to ask for their money back."

…

(20 minuets later)

Yoh stood in the backstage bathroom, staring in the mirror. He was sweaty, tired, voice ailing, and he was smiling as wide as he did on his wedding day.

_Holy shit, we nailed it. I mean, we really nailed it. Three encores? We actually ran out of songs._

He smiled again and splashed some water on his face. He also took a drink from the tap.

"You know, Yoh, you really shouldn't drink from a public bathroom tap. Who knows what's in there."

Yoh froze. His heart actually stopped for a ½ beat. He felt his stomach plunge to his knees and wanted to shit himself. He slowly looked up from the tap, and into the mirror. He was there, sitting on top of the air conditioner 10 feet behind him. His hair was longer, body was better defined, and his pants were bigger, but there was no possible way it could be anyone else.

Hao was right there. In a nightclub bathroom, sitting calmly 10 feet away. He was alive.

Yoh vomited in the sink.

Hao chuckled. "Told you not to drink that."

Yoh whirled around, eyes scorching with hate. He threw out his hand and sent a blast of pure furioku at Hao. Once upon a time, even such a high level attack wouldn't faze him. However, Hao brought up his arms to deflect the attack, and obviously had to use some effort to block it.

Yoh's head was going mile a minuet. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod, he's alive. I knew it. How is he still alive?! Wait, I just attacked him and he had to block. Is he weak, or am I strong?_

_Wait, who cares?! I'm gonna kill him right here, right now._

Yoh smiled, but his smile was filled with aggression and hate. "Well, just like last time, I guess we'll pick up where we left off."

Hao smiled. "Well, Yoh. This is a different you. I've never seen you so, how shall I put it, flustered. Is it the shock of seeing me? Or perhaps…you just have more to loose now."

"Shut up!"

"Ohhh. Temper. I like that in you. Shows me that you're still a part of me, Yoh. Always have been, and always will be,"

"I…AM…NOTHING…LIKE…YOU!"

"But you aren't your own soul. There is no such person as Yoh Asacura. You are my property. A mistake on my part. You ARE me. You BELONG with me. And trust me: YOU. WILL. BECOME. A. PART OF. ME."

"**FUCK YOU!!! I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE!!!!!"**

As Yoh leaped at him, Hao stepped out of the way and used his speed to move behind Yoh.

"Yoh, I will force you to join with me, and you will give me the King of Spirits, and my destiny will be fulfilled."

"In case you haven't noticed, I have my own destiny."

"No, no you don't."

"You don't control me, Hao!"

Hao grinned. "Well, not now apparently. But you clearly won't listen to reason anymore. So, until very shortly from now, bye bye.

And he vanished in a blast of fire, leaving Yoh fuming and yet frozen at the same time.

…

Anna waited back at home, leaning in her chair, watching her favorite soap, _The Day's of our Biceps._ She looked over to the clock, and sighed.

_I hope he gets in soon. He better not've gone partying with the rest of them. He still has to scrub the bath, and clean the closet, and…oh stop lying to yourself. You just want him here, with you._

_Is that so, Miss Kyoyama? How sweet. You've come out of your shell._

Anna jerked up. That thought wasn't her's. In a second, she whipped out her beads and muttered a quick prayer. A figure materialized in front of her. A figure she hoped to never see again. She turned and threw up all over the couch.

Hao chuckled. "Yes, you two must have been made for each other."

Anna suddenly threw the beads around him and tightened them. She than began to form hand symbols in rapid succession and muttered under her breath.

Hao smiled. "Oh, think I'm merely a spirit? An illusion? A memory? Well, save your furioku, you can't vanquish the living. You of all people should know that."

Anna stopped and looked up, eyes filled with anger and memory.

"What the HELL do you want?!"

"My, my, don't we have tempers. I'm just here to ask you a favor."

Anna was infuriated. "And WHY would I EVER do ANYTHING for **YOU?!**"

"Simple. It's for the good of the planet. Could you by chance talk some sense into that vexing boyfriend of yours?"

"He isn't my boyfriend, dipshit."

"Well, this obviously isn't going anywhere. I guess I'll be off."

With that, Hao broke her bead barrier with a flex of his muscles. "Ta, Miss Kyoyama."

Anna couldn't help herself. "It's Mrs. Asacura now, asshole."

Hao cocked his head in interest. "Well, I hope you don't mind your new husband getting a little closer to me. Check that, how about really close."

Anna froze in fear. Her mind flashed back to that day, that hour, that moment when she saw Yoh get his soul pulled out of his body, him screaming in pain, and Hao grinning, inhaling the soul, devouring it, binding with it…

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!"

Hao smiled. "Really? Than you are clearly as naïve as all newlyweds." Than, coldly and viciously, "Yoh will be mine, you stupid little girl. He belongs with me, and you can't stop me. No one can."

With that, Hao vanished, leaving Anna, shaking in cold sweat. She bolted to the phone and dialed Yoh's cell. He answered at once.

"Anna! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah…Yoh are you alright?"

There was silence for a moment, than…

"Anna, he came to see you, didn't he."

"Yes. I take it he went to you as well?"

"Oh yeah. I'm in a cab right now. I'll be home in five. Bye."

"Bye."

"Wait! I…I love you."

Anna, in spite of everything that had just happened, smiled.

"I love you more."

…

The pair paced around the room, discussing what had happened.

"Anna, there's only one thing that's really bothering me."

"You mean besides the fact that that psychopath is alive, wants you at any cost, and wants to destroy the planet?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what is it?"

"How did Hao get past the soul scan?"

Anna frowned. "Yeah, that crossed my mind."

"Well, is there any way that he could've got past it?"

Anna closed her eyes, frowning with concentration.

"Well…maybe…if he could've…yeah. If he altered the state of his spirit, sort of like putting on a spirit disguise, he could've evaded my scan."

"Is there any way of pinpointing that disguise?"

"Yes. I can do it right here."

Anna took out the 1080 beads and began to meditate. Yoh sat down, as he could tell this would be a little while.

Suddenly Anna cried out in shock and opened her eyes.

"Yoh! Oh god, oh, oh god."  
Yoh flushed. _Anna never gets this flustered. This has to be bad._

"What, Anna. Who is it?"

"Yoh, oh god, it's Candy!!"

"Candy? You mean that girl…that…oh shit. LEN!!"

…

…

Well, it's a longer one, but I like it. It took forever, but I'm ridiculously busy. If you guys continue to read, I'll keep going. How about it?

Anyway, how about that for ya?! Hao alive! Three chapters left, next one updated in a couple of weeks. Please R+R so I know I have readers out there! You guys keep me going! Long live Shaman King!

closet fan 16


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, blah, blah, blah.

OMG, what a few months. Finals, new job, parties, omg no time for But…I'M BACK!! If anyone from the old readers gang is reading this, I'M SO SORRY!! If you're new, well, I suggest reading the whole thing, and thank you SO MUCH for reading!!

Well, party people, only three chapters left. We're reaching the end; the climax. Actually, I wrote two story lines after chapter seven, and had no idea which one I was going to use. But I finally chose. Well, enjoy!

Chapter 8

Yoh looked up at Anna, the two of them terrified for their friend. For a moment, neither did anything. Than Anna hit him.

"Well?! Call his cell!"

"Yeah, right!"

Yoh whipped out his cell and dialed in a frenzy.

_Brrrrrr…brrrrr…brrrr…brrrr…brrrr…_

_Oh come on, Len. Pick up. Please pick up!_

_Brr- "Hello, you've reached the voicemail of-"_

Yoh hung up. "Damn! No answer!"

Anna ran to grab her coat. "We've got to go to his place, NOW!"

Yoh nodded stoutly. He raised his hand. "Amidamaru!"

He appeared next to Yoh. "Yes, Yoh. I heard the whole thing. Let's go!"

"Spirit form! Giant Spirit Control!"

…

The couple raised to Len's mansion, riding on Amidamaru. Slowly, it began appearing in the horizon.

_Please, Len. Be alright. Please have gotten away._

Finally the mansion was within eyesight. The trio spoke at once.

"Oh no."

The entire estate was razed and flaming. And there was a crater in the center.

"Amidamaru, head for that crater!"

"Yes, Yoh."

They landed, and saw him lying there, not moving. Or breathing. But he was doing one thing. Bleeding.

"LEN!!" Yoh leaped from his spirit's back, soared for twenty feet, and landed beside his friend.

"Anna! He's not breathing! He needs help! Come on!"

Anna was already working her magic; she had surrounded him with the 1080 and was already healing wounds and replenishing furioku. Yoh and Amidamaru watched in painful helplessness. After a few minutes, Len opened his eyes, and was stable enough to move. He was transported back to Anna and Yoh's house.

With Len lying on his back, on the bed in the guest room, the couple questioned Bason about what had happened.

"I…I can't explain it. One moment, young master is, (well, in a manner of speaking, doing things to Candy that he wouldn't do in front of his mother, much less me,) so I am sent out of the room, and the next, he is hurled through the wall. Not the door, the wall. Well, he summons me; we go spirit control, and what looked like Hao walked out. Candy is nowhere to be seen, and we're stuck fighting that powerhouse. Well, we lost, (duh,) and I was too exhausted to even go for help. How did you even know to come for us?"

Anna stepped forward. "I preformed a spirit scan, and determined Hao to be masquerade as a human: Candy." She then narrowed her eyes, "Bason, why would Hao want to get close to Len? He could've gotten closer to either of us just as easily."

Bason's eyes widened. "You mean to say that Candy is actually Hao? That is…oh god…THAT IS REVOLTING!!"

Anna slapped him. "Think, you useless sac of-"

Yoh cut her off, "Please, Bason. Why would Hao go after Len rather than me?"

Bason's brow furrowed in deep speculation; "Well, the Tao family has always harbored secrets about mankind; histories, ancient texts or knowledge's."

Yoh paced the floor outside the guest room. He heard a moan; a deep, agonized, pain filled moan. _Thank god, he's alive._ Yoh ran straight into his room and knelt beside his bed. "Len, don't move much, k, cause you're a fucking mess."

He chuckled, "Thanks for such kind words, you son of a bitch."

Yoh smiled. Only moments ago he feared never having these conversations ever again. Anna walked in, brisk and all business; "Len, why would Hao want to get to you rather than to Yoh?"

Len chuckled. "Well, Hao's ultimate goal isn't just to get Yoh, is it? No, he still wants to shape the future, in his own little fucked up way. And MY family has secrets on Shamanic abilities and possibilities that not even Hao could have conceived."

Anna knelt closer to his prone, bandaged form. "Len, just tell us what he was looking for."

His smile vanished. "Well, in retrospect, and with my infinite intellect, (the group gave a collective rolling of eyes,) I could give a fairly good guess as towards what his next move is."

This time it was Yoh who knelt lower, and became somewhat more deperate than Anna was:

_What did he want, Len? What did he find? What's he going to do? What did you tell him? How the hell didn't' you see it?! You and your "infinite intellect"?! What new weapon did you give that monster?! HOW IS HE GOING TO TRY TAKE ANNA AWAY FROM ME?!?!_

Yoh forced himself to be calm, and he spoke with kindness in his voice. "Len, what did he find out?"

For the first time in a long time, Len truly looked scared. "Yoh, I'm sorry. I couldn'tv ever guessed it was him. And Candy was my first girlfriend in a long time, so I let her have free roam over the entire estate, including the computers and archives. I went back to look at what she found, but I always assumed she was too dumb to know what she was actually looking at."

"Len…what did Hao find?"

"Yoh…jeez…he found an ancient Shamanic theory and methods that would allow one to bind their soul to the planet itself, and therefore control everything in existence, gaining power near to that of the King of Spirits."

Yoh fell back into a chair, spaced out in shock.

_To bind to the planet, and control everything in existence. It's the next best thing to being Shaman King. And I can't fight him like that. He's part of the planet. If I kill him, I kill Earth. Shit._

"Shit, this is bad," Yoh muttered.

Anna kept at Len, "When would he be able to do this?"

"Well, based on how he just tried to kill me, as the only person who could possibly have any clue as to what he's doing, I'd say that he's doing it right now."

Both Yoh and Anna leaped to their feet. A cold sweat drenched Yoh's forehead and chest. He quickly stole a glance at Anna, and they both went into action: Yoh ran to his room and grabbed his stuff, while Anna looked for Hao via the beads. Moments later,

Yoh was ready and Anna had Hao's location. They were gone in a matter of moments, riding on Amidamaru, heading for the Asakura compound.

…

They landed to a massacre: bodies everywhere, most burned beyond distinction. And in the middle, there was a glowing dome of fire and furioku beneath a glowing and intricate seal. Yoh could sense everything, and turned to Anna in disbelief and fear.

"He's already started. He doesn't have a physical form anymore; he's pure spirit, and already 2/3 bonded to the planet."

Anna blinked in distress for a moment, then collapsed to her knees. "Dear god, Yoh, all these people…and…there's no way to stop him." She looked up. "Well, I…I…guess we go down. Hao found the loophole. It's over." She smiled bitterly. "Figures that this happens right before we actually get to live happily as a family. Well, at least we're going down together."

Yoh didn't answer her. He was lost in thought. _Can't fight him, cause he's bounded to the planet. If he dies, so does the planet. So the only option is to draw him out without killing him. How? How?! HOW?!!? H-…if…oh Christ. Is that the only…well…no choice now. No time now either. I've gotta do this._

Yoh whirled around to Anna, grabbed her and drew her into an embrace, and wept bitterly into her shoulder. "Anna, I'm sorry. I don't want to do this to you, but, Jesus, I'm SO SORRY!"

Anna looked shocked, then horrified. "Yoh, you're not going to, NO! YOU CAN'T-"

Yoh grabbed her neck and put her in a sleepers hold, and she went limp in seconds. As he lay her down, he was reminded of that night when he left her, asleep in bed, to go fight the Great Destruction. He remembered leaving her nude form, still and quiet, and knowing he may not return. Only this time, he knew he wasn't coming back. He leaned in, and kissed her on the forehead, just as before, and couldn't look back at her once he turned away, for fear of not having the strength to leave her, just as before. With knees trembling, he turned to his spirit.

"A-A-Amidamaru, l-look after Anna. Protect her from whatever threatens her, and convince her to find someone else."

"Yoh!" the samurai cried, then grew somber, "you aren't coming back, are you?"

The two great friends walked over to each other, hugged for the last time, and Yoh walked up to the glowing dome, legs shaking, walking away from everything and everyone he loved, to do the one things he feared most of all.

_Anna, forgive me._

_I love you._

xxxxxxxEndxxxxxxx

Well, wadaya think? Eh?! I've got two, maybe three chapters left, and I'm working on the next one RIGHT NOW!! I won't make any promises on next update time other than to say that I will finish. I swear. Well, R+R, so I get a little inspiration to finish!

Long Live Shaman King!

closet fan 16


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own Shaman King, blah, blah, blah.

AHHHH! Wow, Yoh is kinda in shit here, isn't he!? Most people are assuming that I'm about to kill him off. Well, he's about to do something drastic. Did anyone figure out the only other possible way to stop Hao? Well, read and find out!

Chapter 9

Yoh's legs were lead. His heart was heavy. His eyes were blurred with tears and sweat, as he walked towards the fiery dome and seal.

_Man, the movies have it all wrong. When the hero has to sacrifice himself to save the world, there's never any fear, or regret, or difficulty. That is SO FUCKING WRONG! Most people never have to deal with looking death in the face. It's easy; sitting on the couch, watching some action movie, with a root bear and Cheezies, saying "man, if there's no other way, no duh it's easy." Well, big news, death is scary._

Yoh arrived, standing on the summit, staring into the fiery oblivion. He took one last breath, and clapped his hands together, gathering not only his full furioku, but also a focus of his soul.

_Anna, oh god, please forgive me. I'll never forget you._

He placed his hands on the seal's edge, fireing furioku into it's flow, interrupting and intercepting the flow, until he became part of it's flow. Then the pain hit him: blazing, agonizing pain, like one's soul being exposed to Hell's fire. He then sent out his soul's focus, searching.

…_……come on…where are you…Hao?…_

Then he felt it: the tri-section melting pot, where his soul, Hao's soul, and the planet's soul were all existing. Yoh called out, not in voice, or in thought, but rather in spirit.

"_HAO!! HAO!!!"_

And Hao turned, smiling as if he just ran into him in line at McDonalds.

"_Yoh. Well, fancy seeing you here. You know, only someone with power at my level can enter this…shall we say, area. And to intercept the seal and find me, well, you finally seem to have achieved your potential as my other."_

"_Hao, cut the shit. Even if you DO succeed in this, you may loose your essence of being. Like, your mind. You'll just be powerful. Nothing else."_

"_And there's still a chance I may become a god. And you can't stop me."_

Yoh smiked. _That's were you're wrong._

Yoh streached out his full soul, into the planet, and into Hao. And the natural course of action was taken. They were two separate parts of the same soul, and it was only natural that they exist as one full soul again. And so it began. Yoh smiled through the pain.

"_Well, you son of a bitch, you were right back then. We belong together. So that's what I'm doing. I'm binding with you, and I'm gonna suck you out of the planet, and kill myself before you completely bind to me. And since you'll be between hosts, you'll go down with me."_

"_YOU FUCKER!!! HOW DARE YOU!!! I AM YOU! YOU'RE NOTHING WITHOUT ME! YOU'RE POWER COMES FROM ME! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!"_

"_Hey, guess what? **I JUST DID**!!!!"_

…

Anna opened her eyes, wondering why she had a splitting headache, and why she felt like there was a Volvo parked on her chest.

_Wha…what? This pressure, this-this is spirit energy! What's going on?!_

She struggled and stood up, looking towards a bright, fiery blur. It slowly focused.

_What, oh…oh-NO!_

"YOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Anna stood, frozen in distress. Like when Yoh had been absorbed into Hao, years ago. But this, this was worse.

Yoh's face was contorted in rage and pain. His entire lower body was engulfed in flame, and blackened skin was visible. His upper body looked as if it was melting away: like a painting dropped into bathtub, his features were being washed and evaporated into oblivion, in a hail of furioku and elemental power. His face was distorted, as if there was a giant insect crawling beneath the skin. And Anna sensed the terrible, unnatural state of two souls stuck between an immeasurable number of gaps, and being drawn together.

It took a moment before Anna realized that the fiery dome and seal were gone, and upon close assessment, that Hao's presence in the Earth was gone. It took a grand total of three seconds to figure out what Yoh had done.

_My god. He bound his soul to Hao's to draw him out of the planet. And now he's going to kill them both._

"Yoh! NO! Don't- you can't-why-"

She stuttered, nearing tears, sick to her stomach, as she watched her husband, lover, and friend go through an agonizing, drawn-out, and permanent death, all alone. She threw up. And fell to her knees.

She couldn't watch anymore. She suddenly leaped up and ran to him, grasping his hand, as flesh dissolved in her grasp.

"Yoh, I won't leave you. Not now or ever. Even in this state, I'll be with you, fighting with you, and loving you."

It was over in a moment. The flames vanished, and Yoh's body seemed to implode on itself. Anna instinctively threw up a spirit shield, and witnessed from point blank, as the twisted, disfigured, burning, suffering creature that contained both Hao's and Yoh's soul's erupted. There was a moment of blindness and the energy dispersed, and Yoh lay, dead, but no longer in pain, at her feet.

_Oh, no. You don't get away from me that easy._

It seconds, Anna surrounded Yoh's demolished body, and the adjacent area with seals and totems. As she prepared, thoughts from early training years returned to her; thoughts she was glad to have retained:

"_Anna, what have I told you about death?"_

"_Miss Kino, why are you asking me this? You know I remember."_

"_It is my wish to continue to the lesson on death. Now speak, child."_

_A six year old girl strained to recall the exact words, not only her interpretation._

"_Death is final, and inevitable. When someone dies, their soul will leave the body, and enter a sub-world between here and the spirit world. Here, they go through a transformation: from soul to spirit- a soul can only exist in the body, but a spirit has the capacity to exist outside a body, as its own being. The dead cannot be brought back, and a spirit cannot be reconnected to a body. Death is final and permanent."_

_Kino Asakura smiled._

"_Too true. You have a memory like a steal trap. But I lied."_

_Anna furrowed her brow._

"_What do you mean, Miss Kino?"_

"_Well, what else have I told you about the laws of the universe?"_

"_That every rule has an exception, and every exception has an exception."_

"_Exactly. This even applies here. There is an exception to death; a loophole, if you will. But it is difficult to exploit, and highly risky"_

_Anna was enthralled now._

"_A way to cheat death?"_

"_No. Rather, a way to stop it, if everything is perfect."_

"_How?"_

"_Well, when a soul exist a body, it has to come before the gate to the sub-world, sometimes called purgatory. There, the soul has to gather its power before entering the gate, where it will become a spirit. If a soul can be harnessed at the gate, and returned to a body before it decomposes, a death can be reversed. However, it's not that easy."_

"_What else needs to happen, Miss Kino?"_

"_The body not only has to be completely repaired, but also put into a state of sub-death; where the body is partially alive without a soul inside. Also, to harness the soul at the gates of purgatory is a difficult, highly complicated, if not impossible series of techniques. And even if these techniques are preformed in perfect style, it also to be done before the soul enters purgatory. And even if all that is successful, the soul of the person itself has to be strong willed, and tough enough to last the extreme strain on the natural state of the soul. Taking all factors into account, it should never happen. However, it is possible. And as such, I will show you how."_

The preparations complete, Anna kneeled next to Yoh, or what was left of him. She was shocked at herself; she had never been one to be emotional, even when she was abandoned as a child. But here, next to the man she loved, it was nearly impossible not to vomit in pain and emotion, much less not cry.

Trembling, she lay her hands on a torn, bloody, burned, frayed chest, and began mumbling incantations through her tears. Moments later, the body had healed itself to it's original state. She than placed hands on both the head and over the heart, and began precisely entering pulses of furioku, muttering the ratios of head to heart,

"5-4, 9-1, 1-8, 8-8, 5-20, 64-12," and she continued, until a wheeze of breath entered the body. Anna gasped, for a moment believing her beloved had returned to her. Then the eyes opened; blank, empty, void of any sense of emotion or self-awareness. Like a puppet. Anna forced her mind away from the shock.

_There's no soul. Not yet. Just keep going._

Standing and moving to the center seal, she stretched out her arms, and entered a trance, and her mind traveled through space and time, than between them, until everything stopped. Anna looked around. Everything was white. And went on forever. She was in limbo. Turning, she say the one thing that existed in this world; the gate. Huge and black, it loomed over her and…

"YOH!"

He stood there. Alone. Just like a person walking by a window, and enticed by some display, he stood. He showed no signs of hearing her. She ran towards him, and grabbed his shirt, spinning him around.

"Yoh! Are you-whats-didn't you-…Yoh?"

He stared at her, frowning slightly, as if he'd never seen her before. Anna flashed back to her training.

"_Now, when you face the person at the gate, they will be blank, as they no longer exist. They will have little memory, as death is, well, a rather traumatizing experience. They won't want to go, as their natural place is in purgatory. But, there will be remnants of themselves in the soul. You must use those remnants, and return the soul to the body, before they begin to dissipate." _

"Yoh! Do you remember your name?"

Yoh looked at her annoyingly, as if someone who was just listening to music was interrupted.

"I have no idea. Not that it's any of your business. Now, I'm somewhat busy, so kindly leave me alone."

And he tuned away. Anna was shaken.

_Well, not that I didn't expect this, but I at least thought he would remember his name. Wait, he just said he was busy. With what? And how does he know he's busy._

"Hey, Yoh. Why are you busy? Why do you know you're busy? What do you have to do?"

Yoh raised his head in attention, as if he just realized he didn't know the answers to any of those questions. But than his resolve returned.

"No big deal. Can't worry about things you have no control over, can you?"

Anna looked up in a jolt.

_He remembers that. So maybe, he remembers…_

Anna lunged out at him and punched him in the mouth. Yoh fell over, shouting in pain. Anna then slammed her foot down on his back.

"Now look, you damn slacker. That has got to be the single most lethargic, slothful comment I have ever heard from a shaman, EVER. Now, GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR!"

Yoh looked up, shocked. His memory began returning, far off and quiet.

_Wha…what? Sh…shama-n…shaman. Shaman, what? There was something else. What was it?_

_Don't listen to her. It's irrelevant. Just keep moving towards the gate. That's all that matters._

_What? The gate? But…I'd rather hear her out. That Okay? K. K…in…King. What's King?_

_FORGET IT!! IT DOESN'T MATTER, YOU STUPID IGNORANT BASTARD! JUST GET THROUGH THE GATE!!!_

_Whoa, chill out. King. King of what? Shaman and King? Shaman-_

And a blast of memories returned to Yoh:

"_I'm a Shaman, one who links this world and the next!"_

…

"_I really thought Amidamaru and I were meant to be together."_

…

_A woman stood before him, lieing in a hospital bed._

"_Yoh, you're going thorugh MY training, MY way, right NOW."_

"_But, I've kinda got my own routine, and it's working."_

"_Oh yeah, got you're ass in the hospital. Great routine. Jesus, I can't believe you think you'll be shaman king without me."_

Yoh staggered forward, grasping his head, overwhelmed and bludgeoned my his memories.

"Shaman King. What the hell is that?"

Anna sighed inwardly in absolute relief, but outwardly retained her cold, critical nature.

"You ignoramus. The one who controls the King of Spirits is the Shaman King. And it's you, for your damn information."

"King of Spirits?"

_A massive explosion of light and wind occurred around Yoh as the two spirits fused together. Yoh sensed they were bonded and wrenched his hands apart, as a massive ball of light flew out and sailed around the yard, and flew straight into his chest._

_Yoh's back arched and he cried out it…not pain but an overwhelming power surging into him._

_At once, the three became one, and Yoh stood, glowing gold. Without a moment's hesitation, he shot into the sky and rocketed towards orbit, towards the Great Destruction…_

"Whoa! What the hell?!! The… Great, what?"

_The Great Destruction seemed to sense it's chance and launched a blast of pure energy towards Yoh. A blast stronger than anything anyone had ever conceived in mind, dream, or reality. A blast from Hell itself._

_Yoh suddenly lifted his arms, placed his hands together, outstretched, and launched a blast of his own._

_The two met, and the classic showdown of power had begun._

_Yoh was trembling. He couldn't keep, it up. He could feel he pwer being drained faster than he could produce it. And a feeling entered his body, his soul. The same feeling he felt while being digested by Hao. The feeling of death._

'_I can't win. I…can't win…my…arms…Furio…I'm going to die. I failed. My soul…Amidamaru's…I'm sorry Anna…Anna…**Anna…ANNA…ANNA!'**_

"Anna? Who is…wait." Yoh paused the flood of memories and looked at the strange woman who was talking to him. Tall, blond, and…

"So, beautiful…"

Then she punched him in the mouth again.

"Stop staring, and get to work!"

"And so…strong. Anna…"

"_Anna, I love you more than life. I love you more than God Himself loves His angels and His Son. I love you beyond the scope of all human capacity. Anna, I love you."_

…

"_I adore you. I love you. I love everything about you. I am…was…scared of my feelings for you. I had to put up a wall around myself, until I was ready. But that prison became my home; became who I was. I'm not going to change, but I can come out now. I love you, Yoh. God I love you so much."_

Yoh couldn't take it. The voice telling him to go to the gate was hopelessly drowned out by the tens of thousands of memories crashing down on Yoh simultaneously. At last they stopped, and Yoh was himself, in mind and memory, once again. He looked up.

"Anna, what the hell is going on here?"

Anna paused a moment, analyzing the tone of his voice, the suddenly burst into tears, running up to him and embracing him, and he embraced her.

"Yoh, long story, but we're out of time. Just let me work."

"It's not like I've ever worn the pants in this relationship."

The two shared a brief laugh, and Anna swiftly placed her hands on Yoh's chest, and focused with all her being.

Her and Yoh shot back to the real world in moments, and Anna rapidly came out of her trance, holding Yoh's spirit ball in her hand. Not missing a beat, Anna pivoted and plunged her hand towards Yoh's chest, entering the soul. Once completed, she rose, placed her hands together and focused the last of her energy on maintaining the body and soul as they reunited, and came together. For a moment, nothing. Then, at last, Yoh rose from his stupor, back from the edge, and the two hugged and kissed and hugged some more. They rose after a time, and walked away from the fire-scorched earth, and back home, to finally start their life again together.

After Yoh fell a few times though, they decided he should spend a few nights in the hospital. And they changed walking course, towards town. And their movements were watched. Watched by a figure standing 100 meters away, in the shadow of a large tree. For a moment, the figure didn't move. Than it slowly exited from its hiding place, and walked into the fading light.

xxxxxxxEndxxxxxxx

Well, that took a lot longer to say than I thought it did. Man. I was planning on getting this done soon, but looks like it's gonna be at least three more chapters. But at least I got the update in soon!

Who is the figure? Is he bad? Maybe. Good? Maybe. Ominous? Absolutely! Next chappy update is coming, but don't hold me to updating so soon. I won't make any promises other than to say that I will finish. I swear. Well, R+R, so I get a little inspiration to finish! **The Climax is yet to come!**

Long live Shaman King!

closet fan 16


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The usual; I don't own Shaman King, blah, blah, blah.

WOW!! Bin awhile, eh?! I got caught up in my other stories and forgot my plan for finishing this one! But…HERE IT IS!!! THE CLIMAX!! There's one last chapter after this, but this is the main climax of the story. I just hope you guys can forgive me for taking so damn long in updating.

On with the story!

Chapter 10

Yoh and Anna sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Yoh frowned. He'd never been alright with hospitals: the smell, the food, and the WAITING!

_But hey, at least I'm not dead._

He looked over to Anna, and she looked back. Practically reading his mind, she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"So, how's life?"

Yoh chuckled. "Not half bad." He extended his hand over to her, and they intertwined their fingers. Anna missed this. She worried that she would never be able to hold her husband again. But he was back.

The nurse walked into the waiting room. "Asakura?"

Anna stood up for her husband. "He could use a wheelchair, if you don't mind."

The nurse smiled and signaled for a chair. "Is he suffering from a leg injury?"

Anna shook her head. "No. He's just lazy."

Puzzled, the nurse looked over to Yoh. He shrugged. "It's true. I am." Sighing, she brought him the chair, and Yoh hoisted himself into it. The nurse leaned down to him. "Would you like your friend here to take you to admitting?"

Anna coughed. "I happen to be his wife, thank you."

The nurse looked up in shock. "Aren't you like, 18?"

"17, thank you for asking."

As the nurse stood there stupefied, Anna wheeled Yoh over to admitting. "He could use about two or three days of bed rest, under observation, and a vitamin/mineral IV drip." The attending shrugged. "You're the boss."

-4 hours later-

Yoh yawned after his sleep, and lay back in his bed, in his private room. _Having a little money really helps at times._ He looked out at the sunset through his window, then turned his head to his wife, sitting at his bedside. _Could you BE anymore beautiful?_

Yoh stretched. "Well, you don't have to worry about me, Anna. I just gotta get some strength back. I know you've got stuff to do, so don't stay on account of me, okay?"

Anna smiled. She knew her husband didn't want to keep her. Plus, she hated hospitals as much as he did. And she did have a lot of excess spirit energy to clean up at the spot where Yoh died. _Leave that for too long, and people will start asking questions_.

She nodded and stood up. "Don't worry. I'll only be out for an hour. I'll do a clean up, and take a shower."

Yoh smiled. "Don't be long." They exchanged a mutual kiss before she walked out of the room. Yoh smiled, still feeling the warmth of her lips and the smell of her hair as he leaned back and grabbed the remote. "Alrighty, let's see what's on hospital TV."

…

Anna rolled up her spirit beads and placed them back over her neck as she finished cleaning up the sparse furioku. Sighing, she smiled and walked back towards their house, eagerly anticipating a shower and clothes change. Unlocking the door, she leaned back, breathing in the air of what was now officially a family home for her and Yoh. It was THEIR house. It was home. Officially in good spirits, she quickly stripped down and walked into the hot shower. She closed her eyes, letting the hot water run down her body, letting the stress of almost loosing Yoh wash away. About ten minuets later, she turned the taps off and stepped out of the shower. The bathroom was still filled with steam, so she struggled to find the towel she had set down. Finally her fingers found the towel.

It was three feet up, in the middle of the bathroom.

The towel bar was on the wall.

She screamed and whipped up her arms, letting the towel fall to the ground as she threw up a furioku shield around herself. With a flick of her wrist, she cleared the steam from the room with a blast of energy. Standing not even three feet away, holding the towel out to her, was Hao.

"WHY DO YOU NEVER DIE?!!"

Hao shrugged. "It just doesn't seem to take." He looked down at her nude form, still wet. With the steam now gone, the room had a chill, causing Anna's nipples to grow firm. He smiled. "I can see why Yoh's so passionate about you. When he partially bonded to me, I could feel that passion he feels for you. And I still can."

Anna's hands were occupied, keeping the shield up, so she couldn't cover herself. She didn't care. She was strong, and wouldn't let a lack of covering stand in her way.

"Hey, pervert. My eyes are up here."

Hao laughed. "Well, Yoh's left my soul in a bit of a crippled state. I can't manipulate it anymore, so I can't try my little trick again. But I can still try to get Yoh to bind with me. And this time, you get to play a vital role, Miss. Kyoyama."

"I've told you before, its Mrs. Asakura."

"Of course, my mistake. Now, if you would be so kind…"

With a casual motion, Hao blasted apart her shield and grabbed her, binding her with furioku so she couldn't move. She screamed. He didn't care. With another motion, he blasted the ceiling open, large enough for the Spirit of Fire to appear. Hao leapt onto it, carrying Anna over his shoulder. They flew a short distance, to a large house just two blocks away. The Spirit of Fire dissipated, and Hao leaped through an open window into the master bedroom.

He set Anna, still nude and immobile, onto the bed. Stepping back, he smiled and spread out his arms. "Welcome to my abode. Charming, elegant, a real good find. Cost me a bundle too. Man, I can't BELIEVE the price of housing these days."

Anna spat. "Go to hell. And by the way, you're small talk isn't charming."

Hao's smile changed from mock hospitality to cold malice and anticipation. "You were always the charmer, Anna. It's a pity you'll never get to use those charms on Yoh. Because you're all mine now."

Anna grew cold. "You sick bastard."

He shrugged. "I try. Now, because it seems to be the right moment for a little climactic monologue, I think I'll divulge my plan to you. Out of common courtesy," and he bowed in mock consideration. "Now, try to keep up.

I intend to fake your death, which needless to say will shatter dear Yoh, and I'll let him grieve for awhile, go through some depression or whatever, then I'll come to him. Say that since she brought you back, you can do the same for her. And only **I** have the knowledge he needs. So in exchange for him binding to me, I'll bring you back. And everyone wins."

Anna scoffed. "Yoh'll never fall for it. He knows I won't die easily."

Hao leaned in. "Not if I tell him that I killed you. I bet that's a little more plausible."

She froze. That would work on Yoh. "You're sick."

Hao grinned. "Oh, you think I'm sick now?" He removed his poncho, his gloves, and his pants. Anna broke out in cold sweat.

"Just wait. I'm gonna be a whole lot less likeable in half an hour." He laughed like a maniac. "But Hell! Who knows, you may even prefer me to Yoh."

"YOU SICK FUCK!! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!!"

Hao climbed onto her. "Try stop me."

…

Back at the hospital, Yoh grew worried. It had already been three hours. Unless Anna had some surprise planned, there was something wrong. _Can't hurt to call._ He reached over and grabbed the bedside phone and dialed home. Within a few rings, he got the answering machine. He hung up and tried again. Same thing. On the third time he left a message and hung up. He called her cell. It was off. He leaned back, worried. _I'll give her 20 minuets, then I'm going out for her._

…

Hao stood up from the bed, chuckling as his slid his pants back on. Still lying on the bed, Anna sobbed. She continued to sob uncontrollably as Hao got redressed and picked up Anna's headscarf. "Good thing I grabbed this on our way out, eh? Saves me from cutting off your finger or ear to show Yoh."

Anna continued to cry. "Well, I can't have you scarred. Because, of course, you belong to me now. And I intent to make real good use of you while I have you. So don't think this is over yet."

Anna paused in her sobs to stare up at Hao in pure hatred. "I hope Yoh kills you. Permanently."

Hao stepped over to the window, summoning the Spirit of Fire. "Anna, we both know Yoh won't have the guts to kill me in cold blood. Not when I can 'save you.'" And laughing, he flew away, leaving Anna violated and forever shattered. _Yoh, I'm so sorry._

…

"Anna! Anna! Where are you?!" Yoh drove in his car, leaning out the window, driving near all of Anna's possible stops: the theater, the church, the mall, even the grocery store. Nothing. Not even a trace of her furioku anywhere. "Anna! ANNA!!"

He turned a corner, and froze. Standing on top of a light post was Hao. Yoh didn't even break stride. He sent a blast of energy through the roof and leapt out ten feet in the air, landing on an adjacent post, letting his car roll to a stop. "Fuck all, do you ever stay dead?!"

Hao laughed out loud. "Yep, you and her were made for each other."

"Her?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!?!"

Hao sighed. "It's sad what you make me do to get you, Yoh. I'm sorry to say you pushed me rather far this time."

It a flash, Yoh vanished and reappeared behind Hao, sword drawn and pointed against his throat. "What the hell did you do?"

Hao sighed. "I'm sorry Yoh." Reaching into his pocket, he drew out Anna's scarf. Yoh froze. Time slowed down. The moments between his heartbeats went on for hours. He couldn't believe it. Him holding Anna's scarf could only mean one, shattering truth.

Yoh dropped the sword and fell off the post to the pavement. His butt hurt from impact. He didn't care.

Hao turned. "You see what you drove me to? But, there's still a chance to rectify your mistake."

Yoh looked up. Hao smiled internally. _Gotcha._ "I know how to bring her back. The same way she brought you back. All I ask in return is for you to again bind with me. So we can become complete. So we can accomplish our destiny as one."

Yoh stood up. He slowly walked over to his sword and picked it up, sheathed it, set it down, and kicked it away. Turning back to Hao, he looked up.

"We can be great, Yoh."

Yoh spoke softly first, and Hao saw Amidamaru fuse with Yoh. Then Yoh looked straight into Hao's eyes.

"Do you really expect me to let you live after you killed my wife?"

Hao smiled. "Yoh, you can't kill me anyway."

"**WANA BET?!"**

Yoh flew straight at Hao so fast that he couldn't move out of the way, so he rose his arms to block. Yoh punched straight into Hao's arms blocking his chest. And broke them. The bones shattered and splintered through the skin. Hao screamed in pain. Yoh was already moving again. He hammered his fists, arms, and legs into Hao's body. Hao couldn't keep up. Any block was destroyed. Any furioku was shattered. Any dodge was intercepted.

Yoh screamed as he pummeled Hao. "YOU WONDERING WHY I PUT DOWN THE SWORD?! BECAUSE I WANT TO KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!!! I WANT TO FEEL THE LIFE SLIP OUT OF YOUR BODY!!!"

Hao spat up blood. He bled from countless wounds, and pieces of flesh, torn away from pure blunt force flew everywhere. Yoh stopped, and admired his work. Hao was caked in his own blood. Bone was exposed, and he bled freely. He smiled. It felt good.

_YOH!!_

_Shut up Amidamaru._

_You can't kill him!!_

_I'm going to._

_If you do, you'll loose a part of yourself._

_Anna's dead. Do I look like I care about anything else?_

_I-I won't let you._

_How so?_

_I'm bonded with your emotions. I can manipulate them; use them to keep you from acting against my will._

_You-you can't do that!! You're my spirit! You're supposed to stick by me!!_

_Not when you're not in your right mind._

_Well, I guess I have to do this the hard way._

_What?_

_If you're bonded with my human emotions, I can will them away. Then you'll be powerless._

_You can't will away you're emotions!_

_I'm the strongest shaman in the world. I can do anything._

_No, Yoh! Don't! YOH!!!_

Yoh clapped his hands together, and focused the furioku into his soul. Reaching inside his soul, he found his human emotions. He reached out with pure power, and crushed them.

Amidamaru flew out of Yoh's body.

"My god, Yoh! What did you do to yourself?!"

Yoh looked up, looking like a maniac. Holding up a small tomb stone, he sucked Amidamaru inside it, just like that day when Tokagaro tried to kill him. Dropping the stone to the ground, ignoring Amidamaru's cries, Yoh walked straight to Hao's near dead body. Grabbing him by his hair, he hoisted him up to eye level. Smiling, he spoke.

"Look a little familiar?"

Hao's blacken eyes widened in realization and shock, then fear. Yoh could actually see tears forming in Hao's eyes, because he knew exactly what Yoh was about to do.

"You know, Hao, that's really very touching. If I had even an ounce of humanity left, I might consider sparing your life, maybe even your soul."

Hao looked at Yoh with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Then Yoh rammed his hand into Hao's stomach. Hao screamed in agony, as Yoh tore the soul out of his body. Hao's body went limp, and Yoh threw it across the street. He stared at Hao's soul, gripped in his hand. Yoh sent a huge blast of furioku through it, and in a flash of light, the soul of Hao Asakura was torn apart. Yoh sighed. He slowly walked over to his sword and picked it up. Ignoring Amidanaru's shouts, Yoh rose his hand up to the sky, and called the King of Spirits to him, and bonded with it. Yoh glowed gold, but there was a tinge of shadow to it. Sighing again, Yoh shot into the sky, flew towards the center of the city, and began blasting the buildings to pieces.

Since Yoh was no longer paying attention to Amidamaru, he escaped and flew without wait to the Asakura compound. Because he knew that Yoh was no longer himself. That the pain he felt at loosing Anna didn't go away with his emotions. Rather, the emotions made it possible to express that feeling of loss. With the emotions gone, Yoh had to find another way of ridding himself of that pain. And that way was to destroy everything around him. And he knew that the only people capable of stopping and saving Yoh was the Asakura clan. For they had stopped a madman like this over 2000 years ago. Maybe they could do it again.

xxxxxEndxxxxx

Well, how was it? One chapter left. And once again, I apologize 1000 times for not updating sooner. The last chapter will come in sometime in the next two weeks or so. PLEASE R+R so I know that someone out there is still reading!

Long live Shaman King!

closet fan 16


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Yada YadaYada.

Hey all. I know, it's been too long. But don't hate me too much, cause I've had to work a ton on a lot of stuff. But here it is: we are sadly at the end. This is the last chapter of my Shaman King fic; my fist ever fic. We've come a long way, seen lots of stuff, laughed, cried, and cheered for true love. This is it. Yoh has destroyed his emotions so Amidamaru wouldn't be able stop him from killing Hao after he claimed to have killed Anna; (who is still alive,) and Yoh is on a rampage with the King of Spirits, destroying the city. Amidamaru is speeding towards the Asakura compound to see if there is a way for Yoh to be saved, (for the full explanation, read the end of chapter 10.) The climax has arrived. Thank you for being here with me as I did this.

And now, for the last time…on with the story:

Chapter 11: Redemption

Amindamaru forced down his still rising tears as he flew at breakneck speed towards the Asakura compound. Though it was mostly destroyed, he hoped and prayed that a few Shamans there would have hidden themselves from Hao. And he was betting on those few survivors, (assuming there were some left,) to aid in stopping and saving Yoh. He gulped down, willing the tears to remain hidden in spite of loosing his best friend and master, as well as his master's wife, in the same night. But he knew that Yoh had to be stopped, or he would reign destruction down upon the Earth far greater than Hao ever could have. He saw the ruins still smoldering in the rising sun, splashed against his perspective like a large animal skeleton on the horizon. A single tear leaked out beyond his control, falling to the ground.

_So much loss. So much death. For what cause and what end? And me…powerless to do anything._

Refusing to let grief secure its grip on him, he doubled his speed, hoping to reach the compound before Yoh moved on to another city.

…

Anna gasped as if a giant weight had been lifted from her body. A moment ago, she had been totally immobilized by furioku; helpless. But now it suddenly ceased, and with it…she could have sworn she heard a scream of total death.

Pausing, she sat up in the bed, still nude from Hao's violation. Pausing, she realized that she didn't feel sullied anymore, as if that horror from only a few minuets ago had never even happened. Closing her eyes and rubbing her temples, she considered the possibilities.

_It's as if his entire presence has been erased from this earth, like he never existed at all. Which means that all presence of him has been erased, so…therefore…_

Anna gave a small gasp of happiness and smiled.

_So therefore it's as if he didn't actually…do that to me. It's been erased from existence._

A small tear trickled out of her eye. It was followed by a whole torrent. She was still Yoh's and only Yoh's, and Yoh was now and always would be her first, last, and only. Laying a hand across her belly, she beamed.

Her smile suddenly vanished as she suddenly felt a spirit presence so powerful it was as if she was placed back in the furioku prison.

_Christ…this power…god…_

She could tell that this had to be the King of Spirits, but he was being commanded by a will that was stronger than _it_ was. She probed this feeling further, pondering what force could draw the King of Spirits into such violence and pain.

It took two seconds to recognize the furioku.

_NO._

It was Yoh, but only a shadow of what he once had been. There was nothing but pain, nothing but sadness. But…it wasn't being expressed through emotion. To the contrary, there was no emotion. The only way the pain could be embodied was through destruction.

Her mind going over 10 miles per second, she deduced what must have happened. Once she had done so, she wasted no time. Grabbing a towel and covering her once again monogamous nude form, she ran out of the house and back to her and Yoh's home. Bursting through the door, she first dressed herself in her room, then grabbed the 1080. Finally, she wound the beads around her hand, closed her eyes, pressed her palms together, and called out.

_Amidamaru, Len, Trey, Jocco, Rio, Yoh needs you. He needs US. Come to our house immediately. We have to save him. We NEED to save him._

Ending her trance, she walked swiftly over to the TV and flicked it on. It was on every channel, and was exactly what she had expected. Yoh was destroying the city, using the King of Spirits. Anna sat down in shock. Although she had expected this, she still wasn't prepared for it. Seeing the destroyed buildings and screaming people, with Yoh being the cause of it, was too much to bear. She nearly tuned out the news anchor, but a phrase snapped her attention.

"…while this supposed madman demigod is currently reigning havoc and chaos across the map, there has yet to be reported any deaths. As several people at ground zero state, it is as if this glowing man is actually taking steps to cause destruction without causing death. We go now to Evan Baker, a fisherman who was right in the demon's path.

'well, it-he-whatever looked right at me, hands all glowy and sparking with power or something, but instead of blasting the whole building with me in it, he only blasted half of it, giving me time to run away before blasting the other half. Blew my mind.'

Even so, the public is encouraged to avoid this beast and flee the city if possible."

Anna gave a swift intake of breath, then a sparkle of hope entered her eyes.

_There's still hope. He doesn't want to kill anyone. Just taking out his pain since he removed his emotions to try stop feeling pain at loosing me. He's not a monster. There's still time. He can be saved._

Laying a hand across her belly once more, she muttered,

"Not even here yet, and already having to save the world. Certainly are your father's."

…

Grief stricken, all attempts at holding back emotions abandoned, Amidamaru wept as he tore through the carnage, already aware of the fact that there were no survivors; that no one could save Yoh. That he had failed.

"_Amidamaru……… Yoh needs you. He needs US. Come to our house immediately. We have to save him. We NEED to save him."_

Snapping his head up and stopping in mid sob, he gurgled in disbelief.

"Miss Anna? You're…you…how…?"

after a moment of confusion, he realized it didn't matter how. Only that she survived and she could help Yoh. Without wasting another moment, he flew straight towards Yoh and Anna's home.

…

At different points across the world, Len, Trey, Rio and Jocco looked up from their TV's horrified, listening to Anna's message. Not bothering to ask questions, they oversouled and flew to Yoh's house, to aid their friend.

…

_Pain_. Nothing existed but pain. But…there was no meaning in the word. No way to express it. _Pain_. It confused him. It was a mass of energy…of negative energy…that had no way out. _Pain_. It was so enormous that he felt like he would burst. _Pain_. No way of expressing it. No emotion to channel it. _Pain_. Only the energy existed. And the only way to express this…pain…was to try equalizing it. Balance the equation. If he felt pain, everyone else must feel the same as he was. That was the equation became balanced. And he may find peace, although that word also meant nothing. _Pain_. Pain…and _**power**_.

…

Len squinted in the distance, and he could clearly make out the dim outlines of the other's giant oversouls. He breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't crazy. The relief was short lived, however, as he arrived over the city, and saw Yoh. A glowing beacon, he was flying around, blasting buildings down, tearing up streets, uprooting telephone lines, a senceless force of destruction. Len snarled.

"No, Yoh. I will not allow you to be lost in the shadows as I was. You saved me. I shall return the favor…my friend."

…

The remainder of the team landed and canceled their oversouls, exchanged brief greetings, then bolted inside the house, greeting Anna. Sitting around their table, Anna began to brief them on the situation. They spent nearly a half hour deliberating over all possible outcomes, until they agreed on Anna's hypothesis of Yoh's emotions being destroyed in an effort to cease Amidamaru's control over him, so he could kill Hao and destroy his soul. This led to the result of Yoh being a beacon of obliteration.

"Well, is there anyway we will be able to restore his emotions?" Len pressed. His hands were slammed against the table, his eyes were wide, and he was breathing heavily. Trey lifted a hand and placed it on his shoulder. "Listen, dude. Yoh is Yoh, and we have to accept that we can't make him change by force."

Len whirled around, prepared to lash out at Trey. "SHUT UP! Don't talk like there's no hope, you dumb shit!" Jocco remained silent, arms folded. "Who said anything about hope being lost? You're always such a hothead."

Len raised his Kwan Do and came dangerously close to slitting Jocco's throat, although the youth didn't flinch. "Call me that again, shithead." Rio slowly raised a hand and lowered Len's weapon. "We must work as one in order to save master Yoh."

"Oh, CUT THE CRAP!" Everyone except Anna was shocked at Len's response. "Yoh's been lost to the shadow. He was the one who could keep us together. He was the one who led us. HE WAS THE ONLY REASON WE'RE ALIVE AND STRONG!"

Anna slowly walked up to Len, and slapped him across the face so hard he fell flat on his back. "Pathetic. Yoh isn't here and yet you fall apart, laying waist to all he tried to teach you; spiting on his memory."

All in attendance gased at Anna, the inspiration of strength, and the wife of their friend. She turned and faced them. "You have all forgotten Yoh's message and meaning. Remember it. Learn from his memory. Does he have to be there holding your hand all the time?!"

Len slowly stood, as if rising from a dream. _Yoh's…memory? _Turning to Anna, he spoke. "Thank you. How do we save him?"

Anna sat down and folded her arms. "Yoh needs to be made aware of himself again. It needs to become the first and only thing in his mind. Once he remembers himself, his emotions will return. We must all go to him and make him remember. We MUST save him."

Anna refused to falter, or appear weak or scared. She needed to be strong for her husband…

_and for…_

She placed a hand on her stomach briefly before turning and speaking in a commanding voice. "We move NOW."

…

_Pain. What does it mean? Why am I asking as if it's important. Does it matter that I feel it? Is it not better to not feel? What is Pain? What is Love? What is Friendship? Devices that leave you destroyed in the end. Pain. Friendship. Love. They mean nothing._

…

The group moved with all swiftness. They surrounded Yoh, in the midst of tearing apart a warehouse.

"Now! Use the 1080, use the technique I showed you!"

As one, the group encircled Anna and Yoh, formed dozens on complex hand seals, and erected a spirit barrier around the two of them. Completing the technique, the couple vanished inside a sphere of light, sustained by the 1080 and powered by Len, Trey, Jocco, and Rio. Amidamaru sat and meditated, praying and lending his strength to Anna. He opened a curious eye, staring and the sphere of energy, impossible to see into, wondering how Anna was saving Yoh.

…

Yoh paused. It took him a few long moments to realize that the King of spirits was no longer bonded with him. Continuing to observe his surroundings, he realized that his was suspended between time and space; a limbo of the mind and soul. Turning, he saw someone who once meant the world to him. The person who put him in this state in the first place. He knew he should feel, but he didn't.

"Yoh, it's me. Anna. In case you're dumb ass didn't realize it, I'm alive. So you can calm the fuck down."

_… … …_ _Anna's alive…Hao didn't kill her._

Yoh felt an ember stir deep within himself. But he still didn't feel. He just stared blankly at her.

Anna clenched her fists, forcing herself to continue. "You are the Shaman King and my husband. You stopped the great destruction and have saved us all. You are Yoh Asakura. My love."

The ember grew. Still no feeling. The emotions she tried to awaken were not going to rise unless Yoh was changed by one divine truth.

Anna began to sob. "Dear god, you dumb ass, why would you do this to yourself? You've doomed our family, and our future! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

The ember was a raging flame now, but still the emotions wouldn't rise unless a truth awakened his sense of being. Realizing this, Anna slowly rose, slowed her tears as best as she could manage, and walked towards Yoh. Raising her husbands hand to her stomach, she whispered is a barely audible tone into his ear.

"We did it Yoh. We are now together. We are married. And now you and I can add another title to ourselves. Parents."

"_Parents."… "Parents."… "Parents."… "Parents."…_

The world resounded in the deaths of his soul. _I'm…a father._

At once, all being flowed back into himself as he seized his wife and they embraced, weeping into each others arms.

"God, Anna I'm so sorry. I just couldn't stand to exist with you gone, but now you're here. And we're…we're…" Unable to finish, he continued to sob into her arms. Satisfied, Anna raised a trembling hand and cancelled the technique, removing the sphere and bringing them back to reality.

The following few hours were a blur to Yoh. The tear felt reception from his friends, the congratulations for the new child, but there was only one thing that remained clear to him. The war with Hao was over, and he could now stand tall with his wife and their unborn child and face the world.

Weeks rolled by, and after the city was rebuilt, the couple took a walk, back to the same place where Yoh proposed to Anna, which seemed like ages ago. Laying down, Yoh lay his head down on Anna's ever expanding tummy, kissing the life that was growing within. The two of them lay there often now, all barriers broken between them. Anna lay curled up against his warm body, Yoh draped his arm over her, occasionally stroking her cheek. They talked about everything and anything, but most of all how they would live now that they would be parents. Yoh lay back, remembering how tense he was at becoming Shaman King so he could marry Anna. Closing his eyes, allowed the tears of joy to well in his eyes again as they now often did.

_I will teach you everything, protect you from everything, and love you with everything, my child. _

Yoh lay back, realizing with a smile that although the Shaman Fight was over, he had the title, Hao was gone, and his responsibilities as a Shaman had ended, he was now only beginning to live his life with his family: to life the Life of a King.

END

My thanks to all who reviewed and kept me on the path. I am forever in you're debt. Please review so I may know that my story has reached out to all who have read, so I know how to be a better writer in the future.

That being said…who's in the mood for a sequel?

**Special sneak peek of the eventual release of** Life of a King 2: Chronicles of Hanna:

There's gonna be fights, memories, and old faces from the past, and new faces from…well, the future, (duh). It will focus on the birth and raising of Hana, (from my point of view, not taking into account the events of Funbari No Uta), and on the family life of YohXAnnaXHanna. As usual, it will appeal to all fans, but will lean towards a YohXAnna fic.

Should I pursue this idea for a sequel? Should I just let Life of a King die? Did I do a good job on the first one? Review and let me know.

Thank you, and long live Shaman King!

closet fan 16


End file.
